Living in the Dark
by Flame-Detective
Summary: Read the supernatural tale of Roy and how he uses his charm to seduce an unsuspecting female of Eastern Command. RoyxFem!Ed.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone has had a good start into the New Year, I know I have :D

Well, to start this year off, I'm bringing you all another supernatural story~ this time, I might put in more of the the other characters, unlike what I did my other two FMA stories...but then again probably not because this is about **Roy** and **Fem!****Ed**, it's not a RoyxFem!EdxWinryxAlphonsexRiza story...though that would make great porn /shot

I also won't be doing more than one story at a time. It was very hard (for me) to keep track of it all and what not.

* * *

_8 months ago..._

Roy and his team stood outside the warehouse building. It was late at night and the moon was up high, the only other light was their flashlights. The air was stagnant and musty around the old building with old rusted pieces of metal and trash littering the lot. They had been chasing armed fugitives through the streets, who went into the abandoned building.

Roy held up his gun and flashlight into the entry way, dust particles swirling around. "Let's head in. You three, take the left flank, you three take the right; I'll take upstairs."

They nodded and slowly walked in, guns out in front of them.

Roy crept up the stairs, keeping a vigilant eye on his surroundings. He moved across the platform, looking at all dark corners. "Listen, if you come out now, we might be able to make a deal," he called out, in hopes one of them fugitives were up here. "All you have to do is come out now and we can talk about this or this could end very badly." he stopped walking, moving his torch around.

"Yes," a voice said from above. "This **could** end badly, badly for you!"

Roy turned around just in time to see a pair of feet, swing to his chest. He grunted loudly as he was thrust backwards and flat onto his back. "Damn it!" he quickly got up and pointed his gun, only to find his assailant gone. He slowly turned around and soon came face to face with the man who attacked him except, his eyes were a blood red and his iris were pitch black. His mouth held a sharp row of teeth, with blood dripping from them. He hissed loudly, grabbed Roy by his shoulders and sunk his teeth into his neck, digging his nails in his shoulders.

Roy screamed out in pain, trying to get the mad man off of him. He tried to shove him off but the man dug his nails deeper in this shoulders. He took his gun and shot him in the stomach, multiple times, but the man only bucked roughly, biting his neck harder. "Get off of me!" Roy backed up and they toppled over the rail, falling into a stack of crates. He was finally able to break free of the man's grasp.

"Colonel Mustang!" two men ran to him, the other men watching over the other four fugitives in cuffs.

Roy groaned, sitting up and holding his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine." he looked over at the man who attacked him. One of the planks from the crates went through the man's chest, piercing his chest. He pushed himself up, his hand still on his bleeding neck. "Get this man in a body bag. Is he one of the prisoners?"

"Negative sir," one of the men informed him. "There were only four…we should get you to a hospital sir."

"Yeah…" Roy gave one last glance at the man who attacked him being zipped up, and then walked out to the ambulance.

* * *

_NOW_

Roy sat at his desk, drinking from a dark blue thermos, listening to Ed rant about the city he just inspected last week. He didn't really mind hearing him complain about his inspections, it got him out of doing his paper work. He just didn't like reading over his reports, he would skip out some details so he would have call the young blond into his office and go over his report with him, which is never an easy thing to do. Today, however, was a lot more difficult than usual.

"Hold on Edward," Roy stopped the teen to take a sip from his thermos. "You attacked the officers there because they attacked Alphonse?"

The blond nodded, crossing his arms in frustration.

"That's all good and well but I'm sure he can take care of himself. And from what I read from Al's report, he wasn't in any real danger, neither of you were."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Of course he won't see it as we're in danger! He's like an innocent bunny still." he flopped on his commander's couch. "Besides, I didn't do anything too bad, all they received were a few bruises and cuts. If they can't take that, then they shouldn't be in the military, isn't that what you tell me all the time?" he looked at the man.

"It's not the same thing." Roy sighed and put his container down. "At least you got it done without destroying the town, that's a blessing in itself I suppose."

"See? It all worked out." the blond grinned. "So, what other things do you need me to do? I'm planning to head back to Resembool so I can get a tune up on my arm and leg."

"Well hurry back then. I'll probably have something for you to do by then." Roy put his thermos to his mouth to drink from it again but nothing came out. He looked down into it and saw that it was empty. He groaned softly and stood up. "I hate to cut this short, no pun intended, but I have to go."

"What? Going to ditch work for a date again?" Ed snorted and stood.

"Eh, something of the sort that." he screwed the top on then put on his coat. "I probably won't see you till you come back from Resembool."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two men walked out the office and went their separate ways.

* * *

Roy walked into the quiet diner and went up to the counter and sat down, placing his thermos. What he really wanted to do was head to the bar, have a drink or two, and then go home for the night. But considering his current circumstances, that was out of the question. He picked up one of the menus and waited, his mind replaying the events from 8 months ago…

_Roy sat in his hospital bed, bandages on his back and neck from his encounter with that man back in the warehouse. After receiving a full report, he found out that not only had the man died from a stab through the heart, he also wasn't one of the men he was after. It also bothered everyone, especially Roy, as the why the man had bit him. While thinking, he didn't realize that his soldiers had walked in the room._

"_Colonel," Riza probed, giving her colonel a questioning look._

_He looked up at them, his eyes glassy. "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_I said, "How are you feeling?"." she set down a small vase of flowers by the bed._

"_Oh…" he coughed. "I'm fine…by throat is extremely dry which doesn't make much sense seeing how I damn there drank a pitcher of water." he let himself flop back into the pillows, closing his eyes. "Plus, I'm bored."_

"_Well," Havoc said a grin on his face. "We figured you'd say something like that so we decided to bring you something to do." he dropped a stack of papers on Roy's tray._

_Roy opened his eyes then sat up. "I can't do any work, I'm injured!" he complained, looking at the stack of work._

"_That maybe true but your doctor say you're not injured enough not to work!" Breda chimed in, setting down some pens for him. "But look at it this way; you won't have any distractions while you're in the hospital, heh heh!"_

_As if on cue, a slim busty nurse came in carrying a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge. "I'm sorry but it's time for Mr. Mustang's sponge bath." she smiled and set the bucket and sponge down._

_Roy smirked while his men's (excluding Riza) jaws dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe it, even when injured he was still able to get some action._

_Riza sighed softly. "Alright. Come on boys, we still have work to do." she saluted her colonel then walked out, her team mates trailing behind her._

_It was night time now and Roy was tossing and turning in his sleep, his body feeling as if it were on fire. He woke up with a start, his throat drier than it had ever been before. He grabbed the water next to him and guzzled it down, his throat not being quenched in the slightest._

_He got himself out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, turning on the water from the sink. He put his mouth to the head and drank from it. His throat burned when the cold water ran down it, his chest rising up and down fast. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing, as if he could hear every little sound. This was true because not too far down the hall, he heard the quite footsteps of one of the nurses. Leaving the sink, he walked back to his bed and flopped into it. He then pulled pushed the "_Help_" button, a red light flashing outside his door. The nurse's feet approached his room faster._

_The nurse came into the room. "Mr. Mustang, what's wrong?" she walked up to him then put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"_

"_I need…something do drink…" his voice came out in a rasp. He tried to focus on the woman's face but his vision was becoming dimmer and blurrier by the second. His head was pounding and his ears were filled with a rushing sound. He rolled his head back and forth, trying to shake it away but it kept getting louder._

_He women handed him a glass of water, trying to get him to drink some. "Sir, you need to drink this!" there was desperation in her voice as she tried to get his head to keep still._

_Without warning, Roy grabbed the woman by her arm and yanked her close, biting down into her skin, his suddenly sharp teeth tearing into her sink. But before she could yell, Roy clamped his hand over her mouth and pinned her down to the bed._

_He bit down harder and felt the first drops of blood leak into his mouth and down his throat. The blood had a metallic taste to it but it didn't taste bad, in fact, it quenched his strong thirst. As more blood trickled down his throat, he felt his body cool down, his headache start to go away, and the ringing went away as well._

_He pulled away from the woman after sometime, feeling like he normally did. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at the woman below him. At this point, she had long given up on fighting, and her body was limp. Her breathing was shallow as well and her skin was almost a ghost white._

_In a state of panic, Roy grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around the women's neck. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering. Roy looked at her. "Listen, I need you to pretended like this never happened."_

_Her eyes dilated and she stared up at Roy. "Okay." she said in a robotic like voice._

"_If anyone asks what happened to your neck, just say you dropped a plate and a piece of glass cut you, okay."_

"_Okay." she said again._

_Roy finished wrapping her neck up. "I also need you to finish your rounds then go home, understand?" he got off of her and helped her up._

"_Okay." she walked out the room, and continued on her way._

_Roy closed the door then turned out the lights and got into bed. He felt exhausted, all he wanted to do was stay in bed forever but he had a feeling after tonight, things would never be the same._

"Roy…Roy?"

Roy snapped his head up and saw a woman with brown hair standing in front of him. She had a concern expression on her face. "Roy, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" he pushed his thermos towards her. "Tell Damon I need this filled up." he yawned. "And bring me back a steak as rare as you can possibly make it, a coffee too."

The woman smiled and took the container. "Will do." she walked off to the back of the diner.

About an hour later a man came out the back and headed towards Roy. The man sat next to Roy, who was really enjoying the steak he ordered. "Hey, Roy." he set the thermos down. "It's all filled up. Do you have more back home?"

He nodded, shoving two pieces of meat into his mouth then drinking his coffee. "Just like you said." he gave a brief smile before going back to eating.

"Are you having any problems at work?"

Roy shook his head.

"Hm…what about that blond boy you were talking about last week…Edward, right?"

Roy swallowed his food then looked at the man. "…It's just peachy. His heart is always beating fast whenever he comes into my office, I don't know if it's nervousness, excitement, or anger. For all I know, his heart could beat naturally fast." he sighed and drank more of his coffee. "But it doesn't matter now because he'll be leaving for a week or so."

"Why not just influence him and get him to tell you how he feels?"

"I tried that but he has too much willpower, like my lieutenant does, it's really annoying. I can almost get them to bend but in the end it just leaves me with a headache." he stuffed the last piece of meat in his mouth then stood up, grabbing the thermos. "Thanks for the drink. I'll see you later." he paid for his food then walked out the diner, heading home.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? This one won't have a serious plot either because I don't want it to drag on like my other two RoyxEd stories...though people did seem to love them a lot -shrugs- I do what I want and so do you.

P.S.- sorry if I ended this off so weak ^_^|||

P.S.S- I think I will make this...stupid...yeah...well not stupid but more like "why the hell did s/he do that?!" but I'll do it in a tasteful that no one will hate me too much...unless it doesn't work out then I'll scrap that idea and put it in another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I am surprised by the reviews I've received… c: they make me quite happy.

1) I'll be able to update more regularly since I don't have a lot of pressure for my classes.

2) But I will say this in advance, I'm sorry if you find any plot holes. I really didn't think some of the details out too well so I'll explain a few of them right now:

3) Al is in his human body but after sometime, he and Ed went back to the military for more information and soon enough went to Mustang for leads on topics and started doing field missions for him again.

4) Ed has his auto-mail arm and leg still because let's face it; Ed isn't really Ed without them.

5) This is a Fem!Ed story, but me not paying attention to detail, I now have to think of a new way to make Ed a woman instead of just making him that from the beginning, which isn't really that hard if you understand basic FMA alchemy (the only hard thing is figuring out if it will sound good to you guys).Roy was at his desk reading and signing papers. He was really waiting for Edward and his brother to return from his mechanic. He was actually five days late and it made Roy a little upset. He secretly looked forward to the visits from the teen since it got him out of doing his work. Since he wasn't here, however, Riza wasn't having any of Roy's excuses today.

* * *

Roy put his pen down and flexed his fingers and blinked rapidly. He had been reading and signing papers for almost 10 hours straight. He took a long drink from his flask before there was a soft knock on his door.

"H-Hello…?" a soft, quite voice said from the other side. "Are you in there colonel?"

Setting his flask down, he stood. "I'm here…who's asking?"

"It's me, Ed…"

"Oh, come in then…since when do you knock?" he sat down and chuckled, waiting for the blond to come in.

After a few more moments, the door finally creaked open and Ed walked in and up to Roy's desk, his hood over his head, the front pulled close together, and his head bowed. "I-I didn't know where else to go…Al said I should come here because maybe you could help." he sniffled and slowly pulled off his hood, opening his coat.

Roy's eyes widen and found out why the young man had been so secretive. His eyes scanned over his body and his brain tried to make sense of what exactly he was staring at. It was Ed, wearing a navy blue skirt and a yellow top, what Roy assumed was his mechanics but oddly enough, it didn't look abnormal on the man, as if he was meant to wear such a thing. And then it finally dawned on him, why Ed had his coat wrapped so tight, why he had his head down when he walked in, and his voice was softer than usual: Ed was now a she.

"Ed?" the colonel whispered, looking at Ed's new features. Her face didn't change much, except maybe her lips were fuller and her face getting slightly rounder. His eyes moved from her face down to her now slender neck and to the addition to flesh on her chest. Ed's breasts were not as large as females of her age, but Roy guessed it really didn't matter since she had always fighting (who needs huge breasts when you're trying to get your brothers body back?).

Roy kept examining her body, noting how she now had slight curves and that she actually had hips. He also saw that her legs had a more famine look to them. He looked of her body a few more times then back at the blonde whose face was red like a cherry. "Ed…" he moved his hands to her cheek. "What happened to you?"

"C-Could we not talk here? I don't really feel comfortable." she asked, pushing her cheek into his palm. "Please?"

"Sure Ed…before we go, would you like to be called something other than "Ed"?"

"No…being called "Ed" is the only real reminder that I used to be a boy. But everyone said I should have a new name…what should it be?"

Roy looked up at the ceiling and thought. He didn't want to give Ed a name that she didn't like; he wanted to give her something special. "How about…Edalene?" he looked down at the girl, smiling.

The girl smiled too, nodding. "I like the sound of it, even though it sounds like you just pulled it out your ass at the last minute." she used her coat sleeve to wipe her eyes.

Roy chuckled. "It's good to see that you still have your sharp tongue."

Ed nodded again. "Since this change, I've been a lot more emotional than ever before." she shuddered. "I came back so late too because I uh…had my…thingy." she blushed and used her sleeves to hide her face. "It hurt almost as much as when I got my automail and I kept shouting at Alphonse…I think Winry likes having me this way." she turned from him. "Did you know that happens once every month?" Let's just go, I'm starving."

Roy grabbed his thermos and followed the girl out; listening to her stories about the first few days she was a girl.

* * *

The two sat in a diner in the back, waiting for their food to come. Roy was also glad to see that Ed still held the same big appetite as before, even if she was a female now. But he didn't care too much for her some of her new found interests, particularly what the woman on table four was wearing.

"Who does she think she is? Walking around in brown and red like that. It's hideous. I should say something to her." Edalene started to get up from the table but Roy quickly latched onto her hand.

"Ed, just leave it alone. There are more important things than that woman's "horrid" fashion sense."

"What could be more important than telling her she looks bad?" she tried to tug away from him.

"Like telling me who decided to mess with your gender."

Ed turned and looked back at the dark haired man. His face held no humor in it, strictly business and that frightened her. "I guess you're right…" she gave one last look at the woman in red and brown then sat down.

Roy gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze. "I only want to help you."

Ed nodded, a shiver going through her body and her hand tingling when Roy let go. "…Winry had just finished with my repairs and granny sent me to the store to get dinner. I've done it thousands of times before and never no problem." she took a deep breath. "While I was walking, a truck came up next to me and the three guys asked me directions to the railroads so I told them then kept walking…not long after that, they grabbed me and I would've fought them off but Win was working on my arm." she cleared her throat then drank some water. "They kept going on and on about how they needed the right transmutation circle for me and what it was going to do to me. I didn't really think they could do it so I kind of just sat there and watched them, stupid huh?" she looked at Roy, a helpless smile on her face.

Roy shook his head. "Don't beat yourself over this, okay? This isn't your fault." he took her hand again and squeezed. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

She blushed and shook her head. "You've already done a lot for me, I'll have to repay you." she looked at the man across from her and smiled. This time, it was a real smile, a smile of happiness.

* * *

After a big brunch, Ed had insisted Roy take her to his house. "I'd feel safer this way." she had told him while stuffing food in her mouth. And much to Ed's delight, she had got Roy to say yes.

After paying the bill, the two walked around town, discussing the events around the city.

"Everything feels different now." Ed said. "It's like I can feel people's eyes on me or something." she moved closer to the man. "It feels weird…do all women feel like this?"

"I would assume so but men feel it too, well, I know I feel it. What does it feel like to you?"

"Almost sexual." she shuddered as she noticed a man sitting on his front steps staring at her as they approached. She pulled her coat around her tighter. "I don't really like it." she looked across the way and saw a few construction workers whistle at two women jogging by.

"I don't know, I guess it's different for everyone. You just learn to live with it. It probably happened to you but you just blocked it out because you had more important things to think about, now, you're just think about something that makes you happy I guess." he gave the female a smile.

Edalene thought. What could she think about that makes her happy and forget about the feeling she had of being watched?

After sometime, she began to smile. "I'll think about Winry's apple pie. When I go back, you should come and have some."

Roy chuckled. "I'll remember that." he turned and took her to a medium brown stone building and walked up the steps.

"Is this where you live?" she looked around the area and peered to the sides, getting an idea of what his house might be like on the inside. All she could really tell was that he looked to be a really secretive person because all the drapes he had were a dark color and were drawn.

"Yes. It's pretty small on the inside but it suits me just fine." he fished his keys out his pockets and stuck it in the key hole. "Take your shoes off at the door please." he pushed the green door opened and walked it, tossing his keys in a small bowl.

Ed entered in after him, looking around. It wasn't like she expected actually. She kind of expected books all over the place, papers on the floor, and it to be a bit of the mess since his office is sometimes messy, but, to her surprise, it was neat. Like the hotel rooms when you first get into them. She walked down the hall and saw a few pictures hanging up with little captions. There were a few people in them but a lot of them were tall buildings and structures with captions explaining where they could be found and most of the pictures are from Xing.

She turned a corner and looked into the kitchen. There was a glass cabinet with pricy looking jewelry in it and what looked like very balls decorated with different kinds of jewels. Near it was a dark wood dinning room set with a white table cloth placed over it. This whole scene look extremely expensive and underused and the kitchen was the same way. How could Roy afford all of this?

She kept walking and found her self in the living room. Much like the kitchen and dining room, every thing from the soft beige couch to the polished wooden bookcases looked like it cost hundreds of dollars, if not thousands. "How did he get all of these things?" she asked aloud.

"I bought them."

Ed jumped and turned around to see Roy standing in the door way with two glasses filled with tea. She noted that he had taken off his uniform coat and rolled up his sleeves and was now barefooted. "Well, I didn't buy it all of it. My aunt gave much of these to me and Ling pawned it off to me for cheap." he walked over and gave the girl one of the glasses.

She sipped it. "Why do you have so many?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Besides, it suits me. It's really just for show when I have a dinner party or something." he sat on the couch. "The couch is comfortable when I have to work late."

Ed sat next to him. "Ah…" she drank more of the tea. "Well, I do like you house, but I was expecting something different."

"What were you expecting then?"

"Well, you are a bachelor and you date a lot so I was expecting a messy house and a house suitable for one. Things like that. But if I didn't know better, I would think this was a house of a rich person or something…that's all." she awkwardly drank her tea.

Roy laughed and shook his head. "The one thing I've found out from dating is that most women like a clean fancy house, it lets them know that if they stay with that man, they'll be likely to receive gifts from them." he reached over the table next to him and grabbed a lighter. "An old flame gave this to me after three weeks of dating. She got my name in graved on it." he passed it on to the women next to him.

She took it and looked at his name, written in cursive blue ink. "Wow…it's heavy for a lighter and looks kind of expensive." she handed it back. "What did you get her?"

Roy placed it back down. "I got her a jade bracelet and when we broke up, she threw it at my head."

Ed used the glass to hide her smile, but Roy saw threw it. "Don't laugh. I found out she has an amazing throwing arm." Roy said, frowning some.

This time, Ed lost it. She laughed out loud, holding her side. "What did you do with the bracelet?"

"I returned the damn thing and got a drink."

This made Ed laugh harder.

"Haha, very funny." Roy rolled his eyes and drank from his glass, secretly happy that he was able to make the young girl laugh.

And that was how the two spent the rest of the day, talking about Roy's love life, laughing, and drinking tea.

* * *

You know what my next story is going to involve?

Cutting.

Why?

Because I believe that's one of the things that can make a story good if done right.

Disclaimer: I do not condone cutting and never will. If you're having life trouble, go get some help. I will not have people saying I encouraged you to slit your wrist because Ed or Roy or someone in my stories did -_- this will not be another cut4biber thing.

Anyway, while writing this, I was going to make Ed a neko but then I was like "That's a little over board. Roy's already a vampire and Ed got turned into a chick, to add some neko's in this would be stupid." But, I do want to do a story with some neko's but I would like to know how you all feel about that.

Does anyone else see Roy masturbating to himself while looking in the mirror?  
No?  
Me either? ._.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_3 weeks later_

Roy came home from work, slipping his shoes off at the door and dropping his keys in the small bowl. He had a long day of going to meetings, signing papers, and more meetings. He hung up his coat and went to the kitchen for a drink. He was ready to wind down and watch some TV.

As he walked into the living room, he saw a big red lump on the couch. He then realized that the lump on the couch was Ed, sleeping in again. Roy sighed and sat next to her, turning on the TV. Ever since he had let the blonde women, she seemed to be always sleeping and eating all day long and complaining at Roy when he's going to make dinner.

The lump on the couch moved and a groan came from it. Ed's antenna popped up then the rest of the women's head. She wiggled around then sat up and looked at Roy. "Hey." she smiled big. "I was wondering when you would get back home." she wrapped her blanket around her tighter, yawning. "It was so boring today; nothing good was on so I took a nap. I was going to clean my dishes but the nap felt too good." she laughed.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it," Roy sipped from his glass, looking at the TV. Roy was actually getting really irritated with Ed's laziness. Last week she got Roy to go on a shopping spree for her because she told him she would need new things to make the guest room Roy gave her 'hers'. Roy didn't mind that, he just wish she wasn't so lazy when it came to helping out around the house.

But, Ed living with him did have its perks, so to say. The two had gotten closer than Roy had ever expected and they were able to talk to each other freely without any problems. He was also able to have a free peep show whenever she was laying out on the couch or when he walked in on her while she was in the bathroom and vice versa. Sometimes though, Roy often thought if it was worth it to have an annoying teenage brat living with him.

"Hey Roy, let's go out to eat tonight." she took her cup off the table and drank.

"Why go out when I can just cook something?"

"But I want to go out tonight." she pouted. "You always make me stay inside all the time and it gets stuffy and boring in here."

"I took you out last week." Roy sipped his drink, leaning back. "Why do you always want to go out? What's wrong with just staying in some nights and relaxing?"

"I relax all day and it sucks. I need to move around and do something."

"And going out every night for dinner will fix that restlessness?" he looked at the female and raised a brow. "Come back with a better argument."

Ed huffed and got up, dragging her blanket behind her upstairs and to her room. "Stupid bastard. He has enough money to buy all that crap in here but not enough to take **me** out to dinner?" she threw the blanket on her bed and flopped down on it. She sat down for a moment then got up and went to the door. "You can afford to get your tramps dinner!" she slammed the door and locked it before Roy could say anything.

* * *

Ed woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. The moon was up high and the stars were out shining brightly. "Did I fall asleep…?" she looked over at the clock on her night stand read 10:13 PM. She scooted out of bed and walked to her door, opening it and peaking out. She looked down both ways of the hall, her light being the only one on.

She walked out and went down to Roy's room. She had never been in there nor had she seen what it looked like but she assumed it was like the rest of the house: posh and filled with expensive stuff. But why guess when she could go see now?

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Roy's door. She slowly pushed it opened and slid her way in, closing it behind her. When she took in the room, she was really surprised. It was nothing like she expected. The lights were dimmed down in his room and the walls and carpet were dark in color as well. The drapes were drawn closed and near the back was a wooden bar stand filled with multiple types of alcohols. She snorted. She then snorted louder when she saw all the pictures on the wall were of mostly of Roy himself. A few were of other people and of landmarks, but a majority of them were of him doing different poses. _"He's so vain…"_ she thought, looking around the room more.

On the far side of the door, there was a large bed and in the middle was a bulge. Walking closer, Ed saw that it was Roy sleeping. He looked so relaxed and comfortable; unlike the times she had seen him at work or even when he was just sitting on the couch. She peered closer, watching the man take a deep breath.

She leaned over his face and looked down. _"What's it like to kiss him?" _she jumped as that thought began to cloud her mind. Why would she of all people want to kiss him? If anything, they were only friends now, she had no thoughts of being a love interests for a man who had a different woman each week. Besides, she was sure he'd turn her down because she wasn't as "glamorous" as the other women around the city, but still…would one kiss hurt? It would be her first kiss but it's better to have it with someone you like then some random date, right?

Leaning in to the man, she closed her eyes and hesitantly placed a tender kiss on Roy's lips. She felt her lips tingle and a rush of excitement running though her. She pulled away, her face burning with embarrassment. _"I-I kissed him! I kissed him!"_ She hugged herself; she didn't think a small kiss could be so enjoyable. So enjoyable that she wanted to do it again. She loomed over the man again, this time with more confidence. As she was about to kiss him, the dark haired man eyes flew open, dark onyx eyes staring back and big bright golden ones.

Ed's face slowly got red and realized that she had just been caught trying to kiss the man that took her into his home. "Edalene, what are you doing it my room like this?" Roy said. His voice calm and even, the same voice he used with Ed whenever he was upset by the blonde's actions.

"I um…w-well I was calling you and you didn't answer back so I came in here to see if you had uh heard me…" she cleared her throat and pulled back from him as he sat up, the blanket falling down to his waist, exposing his chest, making her face get redder.

"Couldn't you have done it yourself?" he scratched the back of his head, not paying attention to the distress he was causing the woman. "I was in the middle of sleeping."

"Oh well I-I can't reach the top of the cabinet, you know, since I'm short and all." _"Why did I admit I'm short to him!?"_

Roy groaned. "Alright, I'll help."

But the two sat there, staring at each other.

"…Aren't you going to help me?" Ed asked.

"Well, yes but I'm naked."

"Oh…wait, you sleep naked?" she asked, her face a bright red now and an image of Roy standing naked quickly flashed in her head. She was starting to feel blood rush to her nose. "I-I-I'll be downstairs!" she jumped up and quickly ran out the room, blood starting to leak out her nose.

"She is so weird…and a bad liar." he licked his lips and laughed. "But the kiss was nice."

* * *

"You kissed him? What was it like?"

"Honestly, it was an amazing thing! His lips are extremely soft!"

"No way!"

Just minutes ago, after Roy left for work, Ed called Al to tell them what's happened to her in the last three weeks. Right now, they were discussing the events of last night.

"But he woke up before I could kiss him again." Ed told them, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "But I guess its okay because I might have done something stupid and then he would've been really upset…did you know that he has a whole lot of pictures of himself in his room?"

"That's kind of vain."

Ed nodded. "…Al, would you think I was cheap if I tried to um…have sex with him?" her face flared up.

"Well…that's your choice and what I have to say shouldn't influence you much but I wouldn't think you were cheap but I do think you should know him more. I know you two have known each other for about three or four years and these extra three weeks seem to have helped you two connect even more but don't just jump on him when he comes home. Try going out to dinner, like one of the restaurants he goes to when he has a date or a dinner meeting. I think it would be better if you take it a step at a time."

"Wow…have you been watching those women talk shows with granny and Winry again?"

"It's the only thing they let me watch in the afternoon, heh heh."

Ed laughed. "Thank you for the advice, I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

"Good luck."

They both hung up.

Ed pulled her blanket around her and snuggled into the couch. She was starting to feel giddy about going out on a date with Roy, even if it would be classified as a dinner between friends. She thought about all the hundreds of possible outcomes, most of them ending in sex with Roy. She squealed quietly and went to sleep, her dreams floating around the man she was starting to idolize.

* * *

HEY! I got an idea as I was ending this :3

But I hope this chapter wasn't weak…it feels weak…5 times I had to scrap this chapter cause I thought it was crap -_- I wish this wasn't so damn short...so I guess I'll do two chapters for today (possibly)

Oh and I made Ed more feminine like because from all the Fem!Ed rpers I've seen, Ed apparently gets super girly and sensitive, but I'm not gong to do much of that. What I did was base Ed off of me and how I think I would feel and act if thrown in a situation (I use myself because I'm a little masculine). So when Ed breaks a nail she won't be like "OMG NOOOO!" she'll go "Oh...damn, this is inconvenient, I think.". She also won't be crazy over clothes and hair, not as much as some of the people I've seen Fem!Ed rp her as. I just wanted to give you all a heads up.

Here's something I wrote a few years ago.

**Roy and Ed are running from the cops.**

**They run into Roy's house and Ed says, "We should get naked so the cops will be uncomfortable that they'll leave!"**

**Roy said, "Good idea!"**

**So they striped naked and got in the bed.**

**The cops were soon banging on the door.**

**Roy and Ed freaked out, jumping, causing Roy to slam inside Ed.**

**The cops were soon inside the house, up the stairs and in the room and saw the two males. At this point, it looked like they had actually fucked (since they were sweating from the running).**

**The cop get so uncomfortable that they forget all about arresting them so they storm out.**

**But one female cop went home, to her laptop and decided to write a story about this, sparking the RoyxEd fandom.**

**And that is how RoyxEd yoai started XD**

* * *

._. I was like 14 or 15 when I did this and I had just found out about yaoi...nu h8 plz


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm deciding to update every Saturday so I can get my ideas together. Also, if I do it on Sat. I won't be distracted by school during the week.

Oh and there will be some cosplaying and cross dressing (?) in this…Omg, nurses.

* * *

_Later that same day…_

Ed was on the couch sleeping, snoring softly and waiting for Roy. She had actually cleaned up the house. More than that, she did the chores Roy had asked her to do when she first moved in. She cleaned their laundry, the kitchen, and she cleaned Roy's other car (which was embarrassing for her to do). All she needed to do now was to wait for Roy so they could go out for dinner.

She had everything planed out: they would go out to eat at a very fine restaurant where they'll drink and talk. Afterwards, the two would go for a walk and get ice cream. Once they got home, Ed planed on taking Roy upstairs, not leaving for the next few hours.

It was going to be the perfect night, nothing could go wrong…or so she thought.

Just as Ed woke up, the door bell rang, followed by a loud knock on the door. She rolled over and got up, groaning at whoever it was being the door knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she went to the door and flung it open, ready to yell at whoever it was for waking her up.

"Hey Ed, haha."

Roy was being supported by Havoc and Kain. Ed eyed them angrily then looked down and saw that Roy was holding up his leg and that it was covered in a cast. Strike one.

"What the hell happened?" Ed's jaw dropped. "What did you do to yourself?" she moved out the way to let the three men into the house.

"Long story short, it got ran over by a truck." he eased himself onto his chair.

"It was amazing," Kain exclaimed. "It was like he didn't even feel it! He never screamed or complained about it. Well he did scream at the man who ran over his leg."

Havoc nodded. "It was pretty interesting. But he probably only did it to impress the women there. He was probably screaming in the hospital room."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here." Roy shot a deadly glare at Havoc. "Anyway, I can take care of myself now so get back to work. I'll be back in tomorrow as well."

"So soon?" Ed looked at him.

"I'm sure."

"Alright…" she smiled some then the two soldiers out the house. When she returned, she sat on the couch next to Roy. "Since you feel like going back to work tomorrow, do you think we could maybe go out to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Ed; I'm pretty tired from work, plus my accident." Roy yawned and turned on the TV. "Maybe next week."

"Right…" she pouted and looked at the TV. The night was ruined and she hated everything.

"What are we having for dinner?" Roy asked, stretching in his chair.

"I did want us to go out but…" she stopped as she got an idea. "But now I'll just cook dinner!" she gave a triumphant grin. The night wouldn't be messed up just yet.

"I didn't know you can cook."

"Well, I'm not the best cook but still, I can do something." she got up. "I'm going to the store to get something for dinner." she rushed upstairs to change. There was still hope for tonight.

* * *

Roy hobbled into the kitchen, sniffing around. He was asleep but the sharp smell of spices sizzling in a pan woke him up. He looked around and saw the counters covered with cans, bowls, and all sorts of cooking things scattered about the counters. He looked at the stove and saw Ed stirring something in a pot. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner!" she looked up at him, smiling. "I know it looks but it'll taste really good!"

"Okay…do you need any help?"

"No, no, you go sit down and rest your leg. I'll bring your food to you when it's done." she smiled more.

Roy nodded and hobbled back into the living room. He wasn't sure if he should trust Ed's cooking skills, he never had her cooking before. But he figured, what's the worst that could happen?

Again, Roy was woken up from his sleep, this time; it was Ed who woke him up. "Hey, I just finished dinner." she smiled. "Come and eat." she went off to the kitchen.

He got up and went to the dinner room but stopped in the door way. The room was dimly lit with candles sitting in the middle of the table. There were two plates of food on either end of the table. It didn't look all that good and he couldn't identify what kind of meat was on the plate so he was going to assume it was beef.

He looked around the room more and reminded him of a restaurant, the ones that give you a fancy mint after dinner and wrap your food in tinfoil that looks like a swan.

He saw Ed filling up two wine glasses up. She was dressed in a black strapless cocktail dress and heels. "I hope you enjoy dinner." She said, smiling and sat down at one end of the table.

She was trying hard not to be nervous. She had never done anything like this before and she never had cooked anything like this before. She smoothed out her dress, watching Roy sit down. Just by watching him pick up his fork and knife and cutting it to his food made her nervous.

"Wow, this is good."

Ed looked up and watched him eat the food she spent the afternoon preparing. "Y-You really think so?"

He nodded. "I like it. What's in it?"

"It's pork, peas, and chili peppers."

Roy suddenly put his fork and knife down. "You put what in this?"

"Uh peas and chili peppers?" she gave Roy a puzzled look. "What's the matter? Can't take the spiciness?" she laughed.

Unfortunately, this was no laughing matter. Roy's highly allergic to chili peppers. He breaks out in red hives and his trachea constricts. This was happening now. Strike two.

Roy fell out of his chair, his fingers scratching at his throat and hives springing up on his skin.

Ed got down next him. "Roy! What do I do!?" she was frantic, not sure what to do.

"E-Epi…" he coughed, trying to get the words out.

"Where? Where is it!" she started searching his pockets.

"C-Counter…stove." his face got redder and his breathing got shallow. "H-hurry…"

Ed ran up and went to the counter by the stove and searched though the drawers for the pen and soon found an orange and blue pen. She ran back over to Roy.

By this time, Roy's face was a bright red and puffy and his eyes were swollen shut. Ed squeaked. "Roy!" he fumbled with the pen before injected it in his neck.

She watched him, holding the pen close to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. _'Did I just kill him?'_ she thought, shaking.

She was about to call an ambulance when Roy unexpectedly took in a deep breath, his eyes flashing open and his face slowly starting to return to normal. He sat up and rubbed his throat. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at Ed. "Thank you." he told her, his voice was very horse, as if he drank and smoke constantly.

Ed wiped her eyes, nodding. "You're welcome…I'm so sorry I almost killed you."

Roy let out a dry chuckle. "Worse has happened at dinner. Once, a girl tried to cut my dick off." he got up, his legs shaking some. He looked over at the table. "Dinner was good…" he looked over at the female. "I'll order take out." he went to the phone. Strike three. She's out.

Tonight was ruined and nothing, nothing at all, can fix it.

Defeated, she kicked off her heels and flopped on the couch. This probably would be a story he'll tell to his other dates. _One time, this girl almost killed me in my own house._ "Great going Ed, what a way to tell someone you like them…" she said quietly to herself.

But then she remembered the last even that actually might save the night, the one thing that could actually make it perfect…so to speak.

* * *

Roy was lying in bed looking at his leg. His leg was already healed already, it had been for the past 6 hours but he couldn't necessarily get up and walk around like it never got ran over, he'd never be able to explain that one. And the fact that Ed was acting weird didn't help anything. It was strange, seeing her act like that. Her heart got faster the whole night and got even faster when he was close to her like when she almost killed him…

He picked up his flask and took a long drink from it. He just wanted this night to be over and forget about it but when he noticed that his door was creaking open, he had a feeling that wouldn't happen.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

The woman jumped a little, opening the door a little wider. She was dressed in a very seductive nurse's outfit, complete with thigh high stockings, white pumps, and nurse hat. She took a timid step into the room, closing the door behind her. It was clear what she wanted to do any other night, with any other female; he would've jumped at the chance to be "taken care of" but it felt…wrong. It felt as if he was going to take advantage of her.

Shifting his weight, he cleared his throat. "What's uh, going on Ed?"

"I-I'm your nurse and I h-have to take care of you!" she choked out, her face red and that caused Roy to lose it. He just burst out laughing. Was she honestly trying to be "sexy" for Roy? Of all the times to have a broken leg…

Ed's face only got redder with embarrassment and frustration. She worked hard on this (she really just took Roy's card and bought it from the corner store 45 minutes ago) and for Roy to just sit there and laugh at her like that, it was the most awful thing he had ever done to him.

She went for the door but felt a tug on her wrist. She turned and saw Roy standing behind her. "Wait, don't leave yet."

"Why not? You just laughed at me…" she quickly wiped away a stray tear. "Why would I want to stay here with you?" she spat the last word out, her voice filled with anger.

"I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at the irony of this whole situation. I now understand why you tried so hard tonight, why you made dinner, and why you wore a dress." he smiled, a hand cupping her face. "I laughed because I never thought you felt this way."

"I'm sorry I messed up everything! I just wanted it to be perfect, perfect like the dates I hear you bragging about in the office!" tears started to bubble up in her eyes.

Roy chuckled, carefully wiping them away. "That's not what makes a "perfect" date. In a date, it doesn't matter what food you eat, how much it costs, or what you wear, all that matters is that the date was enjoyable for both parties. **That's** what makes a perfect date."

Ed looked up at Roy. She had never heard him say such kind things to her. She hugged him, putting her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist. She had never been intimate with a man before, it made her feel odd and happy at once.

"Feel better now?"

She nodded, looking up at him again. "But can we um…sleep in the same bed?" she looked down.

"Only for tonight."

Even though Roy said it in a serious manner, they both knew it was a lie. They both created a milestone in their life, much like what Ed and Izumi did all those years ago, now they were willing to take it a step farther.

* * *

...I now realize that it will be quite hard for me to keep the date I have set for myself because I am a vary lazy person.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for lying about the updates but I got a drawing tablet and it's so awesome so I've been drawing on it this weekend but I'll take a break from it and write about Roy and Edalene's love-life.

* * *

Edalene groaned softly as she started to wake up. She turned her head away from the window that was letting in a small ray of light, and saw a picture of Roy with a very beautiful woman on the night stand. She hand long light brown hair, brown eyes, and an amazing smile. She was holding on to Roy, their cheeks pressed together and they both looked awfully happy. Ed picked up the frame, feeling a stab of jealously go through her. Who was she and what does she mean to Roy? Was she a sister? But they look nothing alike. Could she be his girlfriend…or wife? Along with her jealously, she felt guilt and hurt. Why would Roy cheat on this woman with Ed?

She grabbed the frame tightly, wanting to fling it across the room. She didn't want to be with Roy if he was already taken, it just wasn't right.

"So you saw it."

She jumped, almost dropping the picture. She turned and saw Roy standing in the door way, holding a large breakfast tray. "Let me explain." he walked over, setting the tray on the night stand. "That's not my sister, or cousin, or any family relation like that." he sighed deeply, sitting next to Ed and taking the picture from her. "It's my wife…"

Ed could tell that those words were filled with regret and sorrow. "What happened to her?"

"…It was years ago, long before you and long before I ever decided to join the military and learn flame alchemy. I was in love with her." he looked at the women in the picture.

"What's her name?"

"Claire…she was everything to me and I was everything to her. We had everything planed out: I would finish college and then get a job as a teacher and she would stay home with our kids. But as we both know, the world has a way of taking our hopes and dreams and twisting them into something ugly."

Ed instinctively grabbed her right arm; remember that night almost 7 years ago. "What happened to her?"

"…One day we were walking home in the rain. We always did, it somehow eased her stomach pains, but I think she just wanted to be in the rain with me," he laughed dryly. Ed knew she wouldn't like what was to come next. "Some idiot who was drinking, lost control of their car and was headed for us. Before I could do anything, she pushed me out the way, the car hitting her." he choked out the last words, his eyes glassy as if he could cry at any moment. He let out a shaky breath before continuing. "I thought she was going to make it but they couldn't save her, only our 7 month old child but…"

Ed didn't need him to finish the sentence. She already knew what had happened: Roy had lost everything he ever cared about because one guy screwed up.

This time, Roy didn't bother holding back his tears. They flooded out like a dam being busted at it broke Ed's heart to the core. She threw her hands around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. No one, especially someone like Roy, should suffer so much.

Roy put his arms around her waist, putting his face in her neck. Even now, after all this time, it still hurts to think about that accident. Ed is the only other person who knows the whole story. His teammates only suspect something because once every December, he's never in the office and when he comes back, he's in a horrible mood. He once made everyone move around the office for 3 hours just because.

After a few minutes, Ed pulled back and looked at Roy, a small smile on her face. "I want you to know that I will always be by your side Roy, promise." she pecked him on the lips.

Roy wiped his eyes, smiling as well. "Thank you, Ed." he kissed her back, hugging her again. He then moved and got the tray from the stand and putting it on the bed. "I decided to make you breakfast."

"Oh wow! But wait, your leg." she looked down at it.

"Don't worry about that." he smiled. "It was worth it to make you breakfast."

She blushed. "You're too kind." she picked up the fork and knife and started cutting into the pancakes. She took a bite and squealed with delight. These were amazing pancakes! Who knew Roy was such a good cook?

She took a square and shoved it in Roy's mouth, grinning at his surprised look.

He licked the syrup of his lips, smiling. "You seem to like them."

She nodded and ate more. "You'll make a wonderful husband and father." she smiled big.

This statement warmed Roy's heart greatly. It was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to him.

* * *

Ed was up against the armrest with Roy lying on her chest. She moved her fingers through his hair, while they watched TV. This was a very intimate thing for her. She never had anyone, let alone a man, this close to her. It made her swell with happiness.

After sometime, Roy seemed to absentmindedly grabbed her right leg and put it around his waist. He rubbed her calf. She was going to stop him but then thought why? It was nice feeling someone touch her in such an affectionate way and it's even nicer when it's Roy who's committing the act. She really wouldn't mind him grabbing some other parts of her body either.

She blushed deeply; realizing what she was thinking but the lingering thought of Roy actually touching more than just leg was becoming more and more interesting. She moved down a little, very grateful that she decided to wear shorts today. She felt Roy's hand move up closer to the hem of her shorts and over her thighs.

Wow! From such a simple touch, he left a burning sensation. It was no wonder Roy always had a date.

She closed her eyes, savoring his touch. She felt his fingers go past her short hem, sending an electric charge through her body. She felt Roy turn and looking back down, she saw him looking at her, a seductive smirk on his lips, both hands under her shorts, firmly on her thighs. The tiny hairs on her neck and arms rose up but not from fear, but from excitement. Someone was actually finding her attractive and that someone happened to be Roy flipping Mustang.

Roy moved his hands farther up her shorts and around to her bottom, giving it a squeeze. He'll admit, he had felt many asses before but none of them came close to this one. It was firm or as soft as this. This was an important thing to him.

He moved his hands from under her, hearing a soft sound of disappointment. This is perfect; he has her right in the palm of his hands.

He undid her shorts and pulled them down over, her bottom and hips. He looked up and saw her blushing and almost laughed aloud. He just wanted to take her now but he wouldn't give in just yet, he wanted a chance to play with her.

He pushed her shirt up, growling softly when he saw that she had on a bra. It would be a simple thing to just rip the stupid thing off but it could scare her or excite her but now was not the time to test that so he moved his hands behind her back, unhooking her bra. He pulled it off along with her shirt and out of instinct, Ed cover her chest, her face a bright red.

"Don't be shy." Roy said to her in a soothing voice.

Ed slowly moved her hands from her chest, looking away from him. What if he'd want to stop because how small her breast were? She had heard of such things happening.

Roy sucked in a sharp breath. Her breast weren't very big but they were still lovely. Her nipples poked up, fully erect and her breast looked amazingly soft and inviting. He dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over soft pink nipple, taking pride in the blonde's gasp. He licked it again, listing to her moans.

Ed moaned from each lick Roy assaulted her with, lightly rubbing against him. She had never felt such pleasure in her life before. It was as if everything good was being shoved into her all at once, with each lick Roy gave her. She now really understood why every woman wanted to get into his pants.

She started to feel Roy grind against her, causing her to moan louder. She dug her nails into the couch when he started to nip up to her neck, capturing her lips in a breath taking kiss. Their tongues danced together, slow at first but soon picking up speed. They started grinding on each other harder, moaning loudly.

Ed was being sent over the edge. She could feel her thighs become hotter and her underwear getting wetter. She couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted Roy now and she could tell he wanted the same thing.

"R-Roy…" she choked out. "Please…I can't t-take it…" she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Roy complied with her wishes, and undid his pants, kicking them off to the floor. Now there really was no doubt in Ed's mind, Roy wanted her as much as she wanted him, his full on erection was proof enough.

After pulling off her soaked panties, Roy continued to tease her by rubbing his tip against her, listing to her moan and beg for more. It gave him great pleasure to hear such a thing, it was like music to him.

Ed groaned, wanting him to be buried deep inside her, but he kept her at a distance, continuing to toy with her, making her moan and arch in desire. "Roy, please…"

"Alright, this'll hurt a bit." He slowly pushed in her, watching her face. She was panting hard, her chest moving fast, her face twisting up in pain. He was about to pull out when Ed stopped him.

"D-Don't." she gave him a pleading look. She didn't know why but she felt she had to do this, like if she didn't, it would ruin everything. "I-I can do it…" she groaned deep in her throat as Roy continued to push himself in. When he was finally in and she could stand the pain, she nodded, giving the okay to move. At first he moved slowly, making sure Ed was okay but he soon picked up the pace. He watched her face shift from comfort to total bliss and how her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. He felt her hips moved in time with his thrusts, causing him to moan loudly, driving him closer to the edge. This was an experience like no other.

Ed dragged her nails in his back, leaving behind dark red welts. She challenged Roy to move faster and he met that challenge every time without fail. She felt his hands grab all over her body, squeezing her ass and toying with her breast and every touch was a wave of pleasure that won't soon be forgotten.

Before long, both of them climaxed together, both shouting the others name in union. Roy looked down at the female, at her abused lips, the red marks on her neck, chest, and breast. The last time he last time he had ever left a trail like this was with Claire and it was then that he realized he was in love with Ed.

"Roy…" Ed whispered his name, leaning up and kissing him. She never wanted to leave this man's side; she loved him more than anything.

They moved around so she was now on top. She nuzzled his chest, yawning softly. "I'm so tired…"

Roy chuckled. "I bet. You moved a lot, a lot more than I expected."

Ed blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Roy."

"For what?" he looked down at her.

"For being gentle, it means everything to me." she yawned again, falling asleep.

* * *

I will not lie, as I wrote this, I was tear up and I was about to cry ; A ;

And guess what.

COSPLAY!

Also, I'm horrible about keeping my due date for you guys, haha

I'll try harder to have up between Friday and Sunday. Pinky promise! ~(`･ω･´)~


	6. Chapter 6

__Sorry I've failed to update. I've been sick this past week and at the start of this week, I was doing a lot of shopping and what not

; x ;

* * *

_3 days later…_

Ed stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, her shirt lifted up, exposing her flat stomach. She rubbed her hands up and down her stomach, poking it out as much as she could. Pouting slightly, she let her shirt fall and then stuck one of her throw pillows under it, smiling.

Just moments ago, after talking with Winry, it occurred to her that she could be pregnant. But what thrilled her most was that she could be with pregnant with _Roy's_ child! She was excited about it, to hold such a special being in her body, by such a special man...even though she didn't believe in any god, she secretly counted it as a blessing.

She continued to rub the pillow under her shirt, sighing in content. She was already thinking of baby names and what it would look like. She hoped for twins: a girl for her and a boy for Roy. She also hoped they'd be smart, like her. She reasoned that if they were smart, they'd have a good life which is something she wanted for her children.

With a click, the front door opened and the man of the hour stepped in. "Ed, I'm home," he called up from the hallway, hanging his coat up.

Ed almost squealed with joy. She took the pillow from under her shirt and bounded down the steps. "Roy, Roy, Roy~" she was so eager to see Roy and tell him the news that she was (maybe) expecting a baby soon. "Roy~" she chirped again.

"I'm in the living room, what is it?" Roy said.

"I was talking with Winry today and—" she suddenly stopped, frowning. "Roy…what's wrong with your teeth?" she moved closer to his face. "They look abnormally sharp." her frown deepened.

At that, Roy quickly closed his mouth. Since they had sex, Roy's teeth would pop out at the most unnecessary moments. He could feel them throbbing whenever she got close to him. What he wouldn't give to sink his teeth into her flesh and taste her blood…

"Let me see!"

"It's nothing Ed, see?" he opened his mouth again, showing his perfectly straight row of normal teeth. "Now, what were you talking about before?"

"Oh right!" quickly dismissing what she saw as a trick of the eye, she went back to her story. "While talking to Winry I told her we had sex and then she said that I could be pregnant!" she jumped a few times then flipped down next to him. "I'm so excited."

"Hold on Ed…is it even possible for you to have children?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"You **were** once a **boy**, Ed. We don't even know if you still have your male reproductive organs. You could just be a hermaphrodite who gets a cycle."

"Don't say that!" she punched his arm. "I'm not some kind of freak show! You checked for yourself the other day!" she hit him again. "Asshole."

Roy rubbed his arm, faking pain. He didn't really feel the hits but he figured it would just make her angrier if he said that, then the real pain would come. "Look Ed, all I'm saying is for you not to get your hopes up about this baby thing, okay?"

Ed crossed her arms, pouting and turned away from him. "You could at least **pretend** to be happy…"

'_Shit.' _"…Have you thought any names?" he probed. Perhaps he could fix this before it's too late.

"…I picked Rowen if it's a boy and Sophie if it's a girl." she turned a little towards him, still crossing her arms.

"I like those names." he smiled, taking one of her hands, making her arms uncross."What color will their room be?"

"I want Rowen to have blues and greens and Sophie to have pinks and yellows." she scooted closer to him.

"What do you think they'll look like?" he pulled her close, setting her against his chest.

"I think Rowen will look more like you and Sophie will look like me. But I don't want them to be sho— too petite." she frowned, but this time in anger. She hated admitting that she was short.

Roy laughed, kissing her head. "They sound perfect."

She looked up at him. "Really?" He looked down at her, nodding. "I hope I am pregnant…" she placed her hand on her stomach.

He put his hand on top. "We'll find out soon enough."

They spent the rest of the evening sitting and talking about the baby.

* * *

D: This was short as hell!

I couldn't think of anything else ; u ; I'm so sorry.

I'll try to do better on the next chapter but...I'm tapped out for ideas for the time span I have planed out. I don't want to go from point A to point E without giving a good idea of the point in between.

If anyone has ideas, inbox me please!


	7. Chapter 7

I have gotten a few ideas, sadly, I didn't write them down and forgot most of them but I made up some new ones and hopefully those will be good. Again I am sorry for making the last chapter so short =_= twas not my true intention to do such a thing.

Also...does anyone play MS (MapleStory)? If so, is it moving slowly for you too? ; u ; I need to know.

* * *

Edalene groaned softly, shifting her weight in the hard cushioned hospital chair. She hated hospitals with a passion. She couldn't stand how white they were and how quite they were. Everything about hospitals drove her mad. But what she hated the most was how the doctors or nurses said to come at 10:45 in the morning and after 2 hours; you were still sitting in the waiting room, listening to some old and horrible soap opera that should have ended YEARS ago.

She looked over at Roy and scowled. Right now, he was the number one cause of her distress. She hated how he could just sit there and read that stupid newspaper for over an hour. She hated the way he just casually sat there like nothing was wrong, it really made her angry.

"Roy," she said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Hm?" he kept his eyes on the paper.

"I want to go home, I hate it here."

"No, we haven't gone to your appointment yet."

"We've been here for two hours and I want to go home now!" she demanded, crossing her arms tightly.

"Just wait, it won't be the end of the world if we stay here a little longer," he turned the page, showing little interest in the blonde's so-called dilemma. "Read one of those books, you like to read, right?"

She groaned loudly and stood up. "You like to see me suffer, don't you?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite past times." he answered her, his voice monotone. "Now go for your walk, I'll have them call you back when it's our turn."

"Baaannhh!" she stuck her tongue out at him then walked off.

* * *

Not long after she had walked off, Ed found herself completely lost. She tried retracing her steps but that caused her to get even more lost. She now wished she had paid more attention while walking instead of thinking this bitter thoughts about Roy, the hospital, and how slow the doctors are. She sat on a bench, looking around. "Where am I...?"

"You're in the Burn Unit." a voice said. It belonged to a girl from the other end of the hall. She had bandages wrapped around her head covering her right eye and head, leaving some of her hair sticking out in an odd fashion. Her arms and her left leg were also bandaged and she wore a blue polka dotted bed dress and had an IV connected to her arm. "It's quieter here than other parts of the hospital," she told her, smiling some.

Ed looked up at the girl. "Oh…may I ask how you got burnt?"

"Maybe later…" she slowly eased onto the bench next to Ed. "But why are you here? You don't seem to have any burns…are you visiting someone?"

She shook her head. "Me and my…boyfriend are here to see if I can get pregnant." she smiled a little.

"Then why are you over here?"

"I…I was getting upset and being childish and ran off…" she sighed. "He's probably mad at me."

"I don't think so. If he took you here to see if you can get pregnant, he probably loves you a whole lot." the girl smiled. "Trust me."

Ed smiled even more. "By the way, what's your name? Mine's Edalene."

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Snapdragon."

"That's a really nice name too."

"Thank you. It's been passed down from daughter to daughter." she chuckled. "I was thinking of giving my daughter a different name but, why break tradition? Well, I have to get back to my room now; it's time for my pills." Snapdragon slowly stood up. "Thank you for talking to me, it's nice to meet someone new once in a while, you never know who you'll meet...but talking to old friends is nice too."

Ed laughed, nodding. "That's something to live by."

A voice called from down the hall. "Ed?"

Turing, Ed saw Roy coming towards her. "Roy!" she got up and ran over, hugging him tightly, smiling.

"I've been looking all over for you! The doctor is ready to see us." he hugged her back. "We should get going now."

"Okay but first you have to meet Snapdragon."

"Who's that?"

"She's a patient from the Burn Unit. She's by the bench."

"…There's no one there."

"What?" she turned around and sure enough, there was nothing there but the windows and bench. "B-But she was just there…" she walked over to Snapdragon was.

"She probably went back to her room. Now come on, we have to get back to the doctor." he started to pull her with him.

"Okay…" she frowned, letting him pull her back to the waiting room and to the doctor's office.

* * *

"They made you into a female?" the doctor asked, looking over Ed's medical records.

Ed nodded her face a dark red.

"How long have you been like this?"

"About a month now…"

"Really?" She nodded. "Outstanding. Everything feels normal?" She nodded again. "Nothing weird has happened, as if you were as you were before the transmutation?" She nodded once again. "Amazing." the doctor set her file down. "I guess we can do some tests to see if you can reproduce but from what you're telling me, you just might be able to." he got up and went over to her. "Lay down on the table and I'll to some simple checks now."

Ed nodded and got up on the table and laid down. "Will it hurt?"

"No, no, I'm just doing some simple physical tests." he smiled, pushing up her shirt, just shy of her bra. "Now just relax while I push on your stomach." he started feeling around.

Ed blushed brightly, thankful that Roy decided to stay outside for this. She looked over at the posters on the wall, too embarrassed too look at the doctor. "…"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir…I'm just really nervous…we want to have children and I'm afraid that we won't be able to…" she covered her eyes, sniffling. "Right now, that's the only thing I want in life, to have a family with the man outside the door who's waiting for me."

"Well, I do believe everything is fine. Since you two have already have sex, just wait a few months then come back and we'll see if you're pregnant or not. As of now, I need to take some blood and—"

"No needles!" Ed shirked, flailing and falling off of the bed. "Nonono!"

"But miss, we have to—"

"I said no!" she raced for the door but bumped into Roy as she opened it. "He's trying to stab me with a needle! Make him stop!"

Roy sighed and took Ed back to the table. "Ed calm down, they don't even hurt that much."

"Liar! You get a shot then!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Roy sighed and looked at the doctor. "Fine." he took off his jacket and sat on the table, Ed hopping up next to him. "After this, you have to get yours."

"We'll see…" she glared as the doctor brought out the needle.

The doctor cleaned off Roy's arm and then the syringe and then carefully stuck the syringe in his arm. Roy hissed softly, blood being drawn from his vein and into the needle. "See, it doesn't hurt too badly."

"Hm…" Ed glared at him, hey eyes narrow slits. "I'm not sure…"

"Come on Ed." Roy pulled down his sleeve after the syringe. "Don't make us use force."

"Ha! Like you could!" she crossed her arms tighter. "Can't you take some of my spit?"

"We could but this kind of thing requires blood for more accurate testing." the doctor informed them.

"I said no!" she turned to Roy. "I want to go home now."

"But we **can't**! This test is really important."

"We can just have more sex to see if I can get— ouch!" Ed jumped into the air, holding her arm. She looked over at the doctor and saw him standing with a syringe full of blood. "What the hell was that!?"

"Well, I thought this was a perfect time to get my sample since you were distracted, as you can tell, it worked quite well." the doctor smiled and put the needle in a case. "And you didn't even feel it."

"Screw you! I felt it!"

"Not until he pulled it out." Roy commented, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. "We can go now so don't complain."

Ed growled and rubbed her arm. "That was dirty, Roy. I'll get you for that."

* * *

Roy sat in the living room, reading the paper, already forgotten about Ed's threat but it's not like he took is seriously in the first place. He figured that it was just Ed being her usual bratty self, what was there to take seriously? He did, however, keep alert whenever she was near, you know, just in case…

"Roy, can you come up here?" Ed called from upstairs. "I need you help and it's important."

"Uh, sure." setting his paper down, he went up the stairs and to Ed's room. "What are you doing that's **so** important?"

Just as he opened Ed's door, a bucket is ice water and eggs fell right on his head and right after, a bag of flower was thrown on him. He looked like a complete mess.

"Ah ha! I told you I would get you back!" she ran out the room laughing, leaving Roy standing in the room, shivering and puzzled as to what just happened.

Ed was downstairs hiding under some blankets, giggling. She spent forever trying to figure out what how to get him back and she was so proud that it turned out so well! She gave herself a pat on the back for her accomplishment. She decided to try and scare him this time by jumping up from the blankets when he came back down and it probably would have worked if she didn't fall asleep.

She was woken up when she felt the warmth of the blankets replaced by cold air. Still not fully awake, she looked up rubbing her eyes. "What?"

Roy stood over her, his arms crossed, like a father about to scold their child. Ed gulped and started to move away but Roy grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I know a certain little girl that needs a spanking."

Ed kicked and squirmed, trying to break free. She had no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure if she liked it. "Roy! Roy! I'm sorry!" she pleaded with the man, still thrashing about. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"I know you won't." he kept walking, up the stairs, down the hall, and to his room; closing the door behind him.

* * *

HEY!

I wanna know if any of you are going to Momocon in the ATL (Atlanta for those who don't know). It's on March 8th and it's up until Sunday and I think it would be really cool if to meet you guys ; u ; this is my first con so I'm super excited. PM me if you're going...or not, it's not like I'll stop writing if someone doesn't, I just want to meet another person at the con :I

Also, I am really sorry for not updating; who knew high school would be so hard? -is a junior- I was also working on another story (even though I said I'd do one story at a time but this plot is reaaaaaaaally good (it's another Fem!Ed) and I just **HAD** to get the idea for it down before I lost it ; v ; forgive me?


	8. Chapter 8

You guys should go to my poll and check that thing out! I wanna know what you guys think (;° ロ°)

* * *

It was late at night, the sun having set a long time ago. No one was on the streets but who would be? This was the bad part of East City that people would sooner forget. It was the slums of the east and no one wanted anything to do with it, not even its residences. Only a few of the street lamps worked and the ones that did gave little light. The houses were badly run down; some were previously burnt while others were being over grown by nature. A lot were used by squatters (homeless people) and even more were used as safe houses for drug dealers. The slums of East City were just one of the epitome of Ametris, but aren't all slums?

A tall man in a long black trench coat walked down the sidewalk, a wide brimmed hat sitting on his head. He had seen this place rise and fall from a once busy city to…this waste land. It was a pity but this is how Mankind is, once something losses it's importance or man looses interest, no one wants anything to do with it…but the man supposed that this goes with everything in the world, not just humans, he should know.

He continued walking do the walk, ignoring the people around him, he had no time to deal with these kinds of people, the person he wanted was near by and he wanted to reach them as soon as possible. It was time the two had a little talk.

* * *

Roy walked back to his house late at night from his office. It was filled with a day of signing papers and giving orders. Today was also difficult because the night before he and Ed had fooled around longer than he had expected and on top of that, today was physical training day and Roy (of course) had to set the bar for everyone else to follow (his aunt always told him his big ego was going to cause him pain one day).

Rubbing his sore shoulder, Roy sighed, totally drained. All he wanted to do was go home, eat, take a hot shower then go to bed. But in the subconscious of his mind, he knew that wouldn't be possible, especially because of Ed. She kept nagging him when she would get pregnant day after day. It wasn't that Roy didn't want any children, he wanted many children in fact, but it was starting to become tiring to hear Ed ask about the baby every single day. But at least she wasn't thinking about changing one of the empty rooms in to a nursery just yet.

He sighed, rubbing his shoulder again. "Why didn't I say yes and have Havoc drive me home? Because you hate cigarette smoke Roy, that's why." he groaned and cursed himself. He was really wishing he took that ride now.

He turned a corner then stopped. He started walking again then stopped. Was someone following him...He started walking faster and faster and he was soon in a full out run and not long after that a sprint. Someone **was** following him!

He turned down a corner, catching a shadow out of the corner of his eye but it was so fast that he almost missed it. What could be following him?

He turned another corner and was met up with the dead end of an ally way. Shit, he was trapped and whoever was after him was moving closer to him.

_I finally…found you._ a voice spoke in a whisper like voice. _It took me forever to find…you…but I did hehehe._

Roy turned around and saw a man in a long black trench coat and hat. Most of the man's face was covered by shadows but Roy felt a deadly atmosphere coming from this man and it wasn't like a street thug feel, it was like one like that of a predator, stalking it's pray. He took a step back, readying his defenses. He didn't know what this man was capable of and he really didn't want to find out.

"What do you want from me?"

_I want to see how you've grown._ the man replied, stepping closer. _Yes, yes…you've advanced…fast since our last…encounter…_

"What are you talking about? I've never met—" Roy's voice trailed off as the man stepped into the light, showing his face. It was the same man who had made him into what he is now. "It's you…but that's impossible! I saw you get stabbed in the chest!"

_Ah yes. _the man made a horse sounding noise that Roy assumed was a laugh. _That piece of wood…came so close to my heart that…I almost died. But enough…about me…more about you..._

"Why did you change me into this, this monster?" Roy demanded, rage boiling up. "WHY?"

_Because…dear child, I did it out…of boredom. _he made the same horse noise again._ It can become greatly…boring when you've…lived as long as me._

At that moment, Roy snapped and felt rage burst though him. This man screwed with his life because he was _bored_? He had never so much rage in his whole life. He charged at the man, his nails growing at impossible lengths and his sharp teeth coming out. "How DARE YOU!" he ran towards the man, the only thought running through his mind was him dying.

The man simply laughed and avoided his attack. _Now, now…there's no need…to attack me._ he jumped away again before Roy could get him. _Why are you so…upset? Aren't you happy…that you can live…forever?_

"No you bastard! This new "life" you have me is nothing but hell!" Roy lunged at the man again but missed, landing in a trash pile.

_Perhaps we should meet…again, yes? When you're not so…upset. _the man laughed and climbed up and wall, leaving Roy to soak in his own self pity and anger.

* * *

Lulz short chapter again (#／。＼#)

As a heads up, I'm ending this when Roy and Ed have their first baby then going on to a new one (*≧▽≦)

I also have a tumblr now (/ω＼)


	9. Chapter 9

Hm...my tumblr is flamedetective dot tumblr dot com...I hope everyone is smart enough to know to make it all one word and replace the dot with a period :I

* * *

_Swish_

_Swish_

Ed swept the kitchen floor, smiling. Today was a god day so far. Roy had made her breakfast, he helped her clean, and she got morning sickness. She had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here, she wanted to jump for joy. She hugged the broom tightly, squealing happily. This day couldn't get better.

As she was dumping the contents of her dustpan into the trash, she noticed something. She set the pan and broom down and stuck her hand in, pulling out a plastic bag with red stuff inside it. "What is this…?" she put the bag to her nose and sniffed then made a face. "Blood…but what's this doing here?" she looked in the trash can again and found two more bags. "What the…?"

"Ed? What are you doing in the trash?" Roy stepped in the kitchen, looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

She quickly shoved the bags back into the can. "Oh, nothing! I thought I saw something." she got up and emptied the pan. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for work."

"Yeah, I'm staying with you in case you get sick again." he smiled.

"Aw, you're so sweet." she went over to him and kissed his cheek.

Roy smiled, kissing hers. "I want to make sure you're okay," he put his hand on her stomach. "After all, you might be carrying my child."

Ed looked down, the smile she once had returning. "I know…I'm so happy Roy." she placed hers over his. "So happy…"

* * *

It was lunch time and Ed was chopping up some vegetables for their lunch. She still held a smile on her face, the feeling of being a mother still a wonderful and new feeling. She couldn't wait for her little baby lump and then to feel it kick and hear its heart beat and to finally see their child. Ed wouldn't mind doing this a few more times.

While she was deep in her day dream, not paying attention, the knife came down and cut her, right on the tip of her finger, blood immediately gushed out. She yelped in surprise, dropping her knife and holding her finger. "Roy!" she felt tears prick her eyes.

Roy came in. "What did you do now—" he stopped in his tracks, looking at the blood in Ed's fingers, dripping on the floor. "E-Ed, what did you do?"

Ed looked up, a tear streaming down her face. She was upset because she was so careless but more so because she had shown weakness in front of Roy. "F-Forget it…" she ran her finger and hand under cold water. "I cut myself…sorry for disturbing you." she frowned deeply and concentrated on her finger and the water. She hated showing weakness, especially over something minor like this.

After a few seconds, she turned the water off and looked back up at Roy. "I think it's stopped bleeding but—" she suddenly stopped, looking at Roy's face. He had a distant look in his eyes, as if he were in a trance. "Roy, what's wrong?" she took a step forward. "Roy?"

"Huh?" Roy's head snapped back up the blonde in front of him. "I'm fine, I just need to uh, get some air." he quickly walked past Ed and went out the door.

Ed looked confused, forgetting about her finger.

* * *

Roy and Ed sat at the dinner table, silent. They hadn't talked much since Roy ran out the house unexpectedly and not come back until it was dinner time which really upset Ed. She felt as if it were her fault that Roy didn't come back late but she really wanted to know what he had been doing for the past 6 hours…

"So…how's dinner?" Ed asked, trying to make a conversation.

"It's good…I like the food." he looked up at Ed, a small smile on his face. "You're getting a lot better at cooking."

Ed giggled, smiling. "Thank you, Roy. I worked really hard on this too so I'm happy to see my work pay off." she smiled more, standing up and walking over to him. "Would you like more?"

"Oh, thank you." he gave her his plate, watching her go back into the kitchen.

Ed set the plate down, sighing. She kept thinking about what happened in the kitchen during lunch and how Roy's face looked. She knew he wasn't scared of blood so why did he look so afraid?

She flinched, looking up. A small voice floated into her head, something she didn't want to believe in, yet, she had to test her theory. She picked up a steak knife and sized it up. Without a second thought, she took the knife and quickly slashed it against her open hand, the flesh opening up and blood coming out. She hissed softly in pain, flexing her hand, making more blood drip onto the floor.

"R-Roy, could you come in here?" she grimaced. "Hurry please."

Again, as soon as Roy stepped into the kitchen, he froze at the sight of the blood. His mouth and throat grew dry and his eyes got a glassy distant look in them. This wasn't supposed to happen, not here, not now, not like this.

Ed moved closer, moving her hand to Roy, watching his reaction. "Roy…it's okay."

"I-I shouldn't…"

"It's okay…" she moved her hand closer to his mouth. "I don't mind."

Not being able to stand it any longer, Roy too her hand to his mouth and started sucking. He felt his body warm up, feeling the thick liquid running down his dry throat. He felt his heart race and his teeth extend the longer he drank from his love.

Ed flinched, grabbing onto the counter. This hurt a lot more than she expected but it had confirmed her suspicions: the man she loved so dearly was a vampire, or at least some blood sucking creature. The only problem now was trying to get him to let go of her hand. She was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. "R-Roy," she said her voice soft. "You need to stop…"

The message didn't seem to get to him. He just kept sucking and biting into her hand.

"Roy, please!" Ed shrieked with the last of her strength before blacking out.

* * *

Ed slowly came too, her head pounding. She looked to her side and saw Roy sitting in a chair next to her. He had a miserable expression on his face; as if his whole world had been destroyed…maybe it did come close to being shattered…

"I'm glad you're okay, I was starting to worry." he have a hallow smile.

"Yeah…" she pushed herself up, taking the water that Roy handed her. She had no idea what to say so she made the small glass of water last as long as possible. She set the glass on the table. "…What are you?"

"Do I even have to say what I am?"

"I want you to say it…I want to hear it from you."

"…I'm a vampire and I almost killed the most important person in my life right now."

Ed clenched the sheets, bowing her head down. "Why?"

"I didn't want to. I tried to stop, I really but it was hard. It'll never happen again." he placed his hand over Ed's. "Please forgive me."

Ed slowly lifted her head, tears running down her face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Why did you try to hide this?"

"I thought it would be better for you not to know…to live in the dark."

"Why would you think that?!" more tears ran down her face. "You should have told me Roy! I can help you!"

"Help me with what?"

"With your blood intake! I-I'll give you some of my blood!"

"No! Not after tonight, and defiantly not with you being pregnant! It's not up for discussion and it's out of the question."

"Fine! But when I have the baby, my blood is yours and **that's** not up for discussion and is out of the question!" she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you no matter what you are and you can also come to me with any problem no matter what it is!" she held him tighter, crying freely. "I love you too much to lose you because you want to keep secrets!"

Roy was shocked. He had never expected her to act like this. He thought the luckiest he'd get was Ed not telling anyone about him. He felt truly grateful to have her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling him close to her. _'So this is what it feels like to love again…'_ he thought, rubbing the blondes back. He had never thought he'd even feel love again like what he felt with Claire and yet, he was feeling that and more with Ed. This was truly a glorious moment for him and Ed.

* * *

Sorry if I made it seem like Ed took this a little **too** well but that's what you do when you're in love


	10. Chapter 10

The vampires in my story are weird...like, wtf?

Also, I'm sorry for not updating. Keeping a schedule is super hard for me so I'll just wing it. Any who does anyone want my tumblr? If so, look on my profile for it ^~^ that way, if you want me to update a story, you can just message me or something and be like "UPDATE THE DAMN STORY CUNT!" and I'll be like "...Kay" :I

* * *

3 months passing…

Roy sat on the couch with Ed in between his legs. His hands moved slowly up and down his loves expanding abdomen in gentle relaxing motions. Ed hand her hands rested on the top of her stomach, letting out soft sighs every so often.

This is how the two spent the last three months together: Roy would leave for work early in the morning and Ed would take care of the house. When Roy returned, the two would sit on the couch and fawn over their soon to be baby. Afterwards, Roy would cook dinner and then the two would bathe together…well, Roy would was Ed but she didn't mind, she loved the attention Roy gave her and she really loved how his hands tenderly ran over she skin and how he planted little kisses on her body.

Ed bent her arm so it hooked around Roy's neck then nuzzled his cheek, feeling the slight stubbed rubbing against her skin and the deep sent of his mint and cinnamon aftershave. "Mmm, Roy?"

"Yes Ed?" Roy rested his chin on her shoulder, keeping his hands moving along her stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"…" Roy rubbed the side of her stomach. He hated this question. He didn't like drink from her, it could cause problems with her and the baby and he didn't want to risk such an important thing but she always insisted that it was okay and that nothing would happen…sometimes, he just couldn't trust himself. "No, Ed. I'm not hungry, I just ate."

"How long ago was that?"

"…"

Ed moved her hair off her neck and titled her head to the side. "Go ahead, you know I don't mind." she smiled.

Even though Roy's brain was screaming not to bite, he could feel his teeth ache and his throat go dry. "No Ed…I told you before that it's dangerous if we keep doing this."

"We'll be okay. You're only taking what you need so I'll be fine." she moved closer to him.

"…I'll take a little." he dipped his head down and licked from her collar bone to her jaw line, hearing a pleasing sound coming from the pregnant blonde. He let his teeth extend then sunk them in her warm neck. He will always consider it a blessing to have someone with as healthy blood as Ed.

Ed let out a soft sigh, feeling hands run up and down her thighs. She leaned against Roy, feeling his teeth sink in farther into her skin. The first time he bit her, it hurt a lot, so much that she almost screamed. But, after multiple times of him biting her, she found herself actually _liking_ the pain and now, it still sent a shiver though her spin and she soon realized how much closer this made them. She felt as if they could no longer be separated and she loved that feeling.

After a few seconds, Roy let go of her, licking up the excess blood. "I'll go make you dinner now…" he told her solemnly, carefully laying her on her side. As much as he hated drinking from Ed, he always felt a surge of energy run though his body. He felt as if he could run wild with the wolves. However many times he drank from her, it always gave him an adrenaline rush. He secretly thought that was another reason why Ed always begged him to feed from her, he had so much energy after that he needed to find some way to spend it and because Ed was right there, open and willing so why not?

"Thank you, Roy…" Ed smiled slightly, watching him go into the kitchen. "Are you feeling better?"

"If by better to mean full of energy, then yes, I am."

Ed laughed then said, "Well that's good to hear. What are you going to cook for your girlfriend and wife?"

"I was thinking of getting take-out so that way while we wait for our food, I can burn some of this energy." he poked his head out of the kitchen, phone in hand. "What do you think?"

Ed blushed then said, "As long as you go easy on me."

Roy grinned and went back into the kitchen, placing their order.

Ed pushed herself up, sighing softly. She always felt light headed after he drank from her and she would sometimes pass out from exhaustion but she didn't mind really, as long as she made him happy, everything else was fine.

Roy carefully dried Ed off, making sure not to cause her any discomfort. "Tomorrow I'm taking you for a check up. We should be able to hear the babies' heart beat now."

"Finally! I remember listening to Al's heart when my mom was pregnant with him and it was tiny but my mom was really happy about it. She said it's music to her ears." she yawned and stretched. "Maybe I'll fully understand what she meant tomorrow?" she looked up at Roy who had finished drying her feet. "Do you understand it?"

"I think so...it's hard to explain but you're probably right, when you hear it for yourself, you'll understand what she means." he stood up. "I'll be right back." he kissed her head then left the room.

Ed stood and began to change. In the mist of pulling her shirt over her head, she felt a cramp in her leg. "Ah!" she put her arms through her shirt then rubbed her calf. She then felt another cramp in her other leg, both of them tightening in pain. She cried out again, feeling her whole body begin to tighten.

She fell on her back, her arm muscles contracting as well as her neck muscles in her feet. She groaned loudly and her breathing began to quicken. Her face contorted and her back arched up from the ground, putting her in a rainbow like formation. "R-ROY!" she shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't as loud as she wanted but her throat muscles made it her for her to speak.

She tried to force her muscles to relax but it wouldn't work. They just kept tightening and tightening! The pain she was feeling right now was worse than any pain she had felt before. She closed her eye firmly, praying Roy would save her.

Downstairs, Roy was putting together Ed's snack when he heard her shrill scream. His first thought was that she stubbed her toe but that assumption quickly went away when he hear her scream again. He raced up the stairs, thinking that the man from the alley had somehow found him but when he reached the room, he was met with something far worse.

He stood and watched as Ed's body arched off the ground and her face twisting in pain. "Ed, what are you doing!?"

"I-I don't know!" she sobbed. "It hurts so much and I can't make my muscles relax! Help me please!" she choked another sob.

Roy ran and quickly grabbed the phone, calling for an ambulance.

"Eastern Command Hospital—"

Roy quickly interrupted the women. "It's my girlfriend! S-She's on the floor and she says she can't make her muscles relax!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. Move her to a more comfortable place. You'll have to wait for an ambulance an—"

"I can't wait that long! What can I do!?"

"There's nothing you **can** do sir." the woman replied.

Roy shouted in anger. "Bullshit!" he threw the phone into the wall and went back over to Ed. He was not about to lose someone else over a mistake, not again, not like this. He looked down at Ed's shut eyes, small whimpers escaping her. "Ed, listen to me. What I'm about to do is going to hurt to but it may save your life." he moved her hair out of her face. "I'll make sure you live through this, okay?" he watched as tears rolled down her paling cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" his teeth extended and he sunk them deep into her neck, telling himself that there is no other way, that this is the only way to save his family, and himself.

* * *

Ed groaned softly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her body felt like a dead weight, as if she had cinder blocks holding her down and her head felt fuzzy like it was stuffed with cotton, a buzzing noise seeming to echo around her. It took her more effort than it should have to even open her eyes just a little. She soon gave up and flopped back down on the bed.

She turned her head to the side, pain shooting through it. _'What the hell happened to me?'_ she thought.

She opened her mouth to call out Roy but it ended up coming out like frog trying to talk. "Roy…" she rasped as she tried calling out to him. "Where are you?"

She heard a door open and then foot steps. She groaned inwardly at how loud they seemed. "Roy?"

"I'm right here. There's no need to worry." Roy walked in holding a small tray. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've slept too long…or like I haven't gotten enough sleep…what's happened?"

"…" Roy set the tray down. "First, what do you remember?"

"What do I…remember?" she frowned slightly, trying to think but the buzzing noise distracting her. "I remember…remember…" she shot up straight forward, her eyes wide and alert. "I remember you leaving to get my snack and me getting dressed on your bed. Then my legs started to hurt and then my body— the baby!" she flew off the covers and looked down at her stomach. The small lump was still there. She placed her hand on top of her abdomen and sighed softly. "It's okay…" she felt a rhythmic pulse under her hand.

Roy smiled gently. "You somehow got tetanus and the only way to save you was…to turn you into a vampire, like me."

Ed stopped rubbing her stomach and stared at Roy. "…Will our baby…stay an infant forever?" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. The thought of her child having to stay an infant for its whole life, never to grow and experience the world, crushed her down to her very core. "Why would you do this? WHY!?" her face started to get red and she launched herself at Roy, knocking them to the floor. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?"

Roy grunted in pain while Ed pounded his chest. "Ed, listen to me! The baby is fine! I didn't give you enough to turn you!" he grabbed her by her wrists and held them apart.

Ed's body went slack and she crumpled onto of Roy's chest. She felt her arms fall to her side and for the first time, in a long time, she felt truly exhausted.

She clung onto Roy's shirt, holding on it tightly, and fell asleep, hearing Roy singing to her.

* * *

HA-HA!

In the next chapter (or an update version of this one) I'll post the lyrics to Roy's lullaby.

I also need a beta reader :c


	11. Chapter 11

êuê

I'll try to update more...it's just hard when I'm upset, ya know?

Also, towards the end of this, there will be plot holes, like in my other stories but I don't give a shit...okay, just a little but that's not the point, the point is that after this story ends, it's OVER! I'm not going to make a squeal to it... hopefully.

* * *

Roy watched over Edalene for the next few days. She was still worn out from the previous events and she slept most of the day away, staying inside and barely eating and her physical appearance was starting to change too. Her hair was losing its shine and became a dull blonde. Dark rings appeared to form around her eyes and she started to grow thinner and thinner as the days wore on.

"Ed…" Roy spoke, trying to talk to her. "You have to eat more than just a few table spoons of soup."

"I know Roy, but I can't stomach more than that," her voice just above a whisper. "I feel so sick and tired and it hurts. Please make it stop." she pulled the covers tighter around her body, closing her eyes. "I don't want to be sick anymore…our baby can't take much more of this and neither can I…"

"I know…" he kissed her head. "I'll make sure you get better, no matter what." he stood and placed another blanket over her thinning body then left the room and out the house. He needed information and he knew just where and how to get it.

* * *

Roy sat in the East Library, piles of books in front of him. He held a book in one hand, reading each line carefully. No matter what anyone said, books **always** had the answer; you just needed to know how and where to look.

"Excuse me, sir." a voice called out to him.

In stead of giving the voice direct attention, like he normally would, he ignored it and continued reading. Nothing was as important as helping Edalene right now.

It was quiet for a few more seconds then, "Sir." This time the voice was firm and demanding.

Roy grunted in response then looked up. It was one of the librarians. She had short brown hair and a mousy nose, just the kind of girl Roy was looking for. "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you needed help. You've been sitting here for quite some time looking though books with a flustered look on your face." the woman replied, her brow creasing. "Is there anything I can help you look for?"

"Oh, no, thank you…" Roy set down his book and rubbed his eyes. He did, in fact, need her help but he couldn't just ask _"Hey, I need to know about vampires because I am one and my pregnant girlfriend is one as well. By the way, do you know any recipes on soup?"_ He was almost certain that that would not turn out too well…but then again, he is Roy Mustang and he has been known to pull off the impossible…

He looked at the woman between his fingers. "Actually," he said, moving his hand away. "I could use your help. I need a book on tetanus and how it can affect a pregnant woman, a book on symptoms, and you."

The librarians face heated up. "M-Me? How could I be of any use?"

"It's hard to explain but will you please help me?" he flashed his best smile and the girl finally nodded. "Thank you miss, your help is very much appreciated."

* * *

"You'll have to keep quite, Edalene is sleeping right now and I don't want her to wake." Roy told the woman, getting his keys out his pocket. "As I said before, she's been incredibly sick as of late and she needs to get as much rest as possible."

"Yes sir," the woman replied with a smile.

She had never known East City had such a lovely neighborhood like this one. Though the streets looked somewhat creepier now than they would have during the day, and there was a strange ominous feeling about this area. She felt the wind pick up and dance around her ankles and with a shudder, she followed Roy into the house, the door closing behind her.

It was dark inside, the air stagnant. The brown hair woman got a bad feeling suddenly but shrugged it off as excitement. And it made sense to her, why shouldn't she feel a little excitement? She **was** in the house of Roy Mustang, and being alone with him made it all the more exciting. Anything could happen, anything at all.

"You can set those books on the dinning table." Roy instructed, flipping on the lights. "Thank you again for helping me."

"It's my pleasure." she smiled brightly, placing the books down. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes but first, I need to check in on Edalene, it's time for her dinner." he started to leave the room. "I'll be back shortly, so don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I won't." she gave him a playful smile and watched him leave the room.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she quickly pulled up her skirt another inch, fluffed up her hair, and unbutton three buttons on her shirt. She didn't really care if Roy was with some other woman; if the information in the books were correct, then both the girl **and** the baby would be dead soon enough and she'd be there to comfort Roy when that happened.

In the middle of her excitement, she heard a loud crash from upstairs and then a yell. She timidly walked up the steps and towards the room where the sound had come from.

"Roy?" she called, pushing the door open, she sipped inside the room.

She looked around the room. It looked as if a fight had just finished. There was broken glass and wood all over the floor and the bed was turned on its side. The window was ajar, letting in the warm night air.

"Roy, where are-"

**SLAM!**

The bed room door slammed closed, a click following right after. The librarian quickly turned and tired the knob to no avail. She was locked in. She banged on the door, turning the knob and shouting for Roy. "Mr. Mustang!" she banged harder on the door.

The sudden sound of glass falling made her stop. She thought she was the only one in the room.

She slowly turned around. "W-Who's there?" she demanded, her voice quivering. "Answer me!"

A hissing sound came from above her but when she looked, nothing was there.

"_You tried…taking what is…not yours…"_ a raspy voice said, seeming to come from the darkness that now covered the room. _"You tried to…take what is…mine…"_

The woman looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. "What are you talking about!? Just let me leave!" she started pounding on the door again, tears streaming down her face. "Please!"

"_Never!"_ Ed jumped out from the shadows, latching onto the woman. She had a deranged look on her face, accompanied by her sharp rows of teeth. She hissed loudly and dug her nails in the terrified woman's back then torn into the side of her neck. She yanked back, pulling a mass of her flesh out, spitting it on the floor. "You will pay!" Ed shouted, biting into the woman's neck again, her teeth anchoring into her skin.

The librarian desperately tried to free herself but it was no use. Her loud shrieks soon died down and became sheer whispers, the life slowly leaving her eyes. She let out a final gasp before she collapsed to the floor.

Not to long after, the door slowly creaked open, the only sounds were Ed's eager sucking and the wind blowing into the house.

Stepping inside, Roy saw the mess Ed had caused.

"Edalene!" he snapped.

Ed's head immediately jerked up. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights but with blood around her mouth and dripping down her chest. "R-Roy." she slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"I told you not to make such a mess." Roy frowned and looked around. "...but you were never one to listen to my orders."

"Roy…" Ed wrapped her arms around his waist and then kissed him.

Roy pulled away from the kiss after a moment then started licking the blood off her mouth, kissing her in the process. He licked the mess off her neck as well, hearing her moan. His love was back.

After a few minutes, Roy looked down at the woman. "Oh, she's still alive."

"What?" Ed asked. She crouched down next to her. "Roy, can I take the rest? Please?"

He watched as the girl tried to reach for him. "…No. It's better for her to be like this while we finish setting up, she'll be dead soon enough." Roy said, a smirk playing across his lips. "If you weren't so damn greedy, this might have ended differently." he looked back at Ed and smiled. "The fact you thought you could come between us is funny," he pulled Ed to him by her hip. "And to think, I was starting to feel bad for you when you were begging for your life."

Ed laughed. "That's what you get!" she reached up and kissed Roy, the life from the woman on the floor finally fading.

_Thus began the dark days known as The Eastern Slaughters…_

* * *

...I won't lie, I make my stories dark like this because I like to see others. IS IT SO WRONG TO SEE PEOPLE IN PAIN! **holds up righteous fist in anger**

That was a lie. I do it because my life is so nice I tend to think of horrible things that I want to happen. My friend does the same but she has happy endings...I have those too but with a fucked up twist... :D and you can bet your left nut that this one will have one hell of a twist at the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Now I understand that a few of you are a little upset that I had Roy and Ed become freaks of some sort and kill off that nice lady but let me tell you something: idgaf

* * *

:I Maybe if certain people did their jobs, we wouldn't have cute little Edalene ripping out people's throats and sucking their blood and having Roy laugh while the woman dies, hm? You think about that.

After Roy and Ed watched the woman die, they put their plan into action. Ed played the frightened pregnant woman and Roy played the hero who burned the animal that had charged into their house and attacked the librarian, killing her as the end result. Of course there were officers who didn't quite believe this story but it wasn't looked into much. Why would Roy and Ed want this woman killed? It looked as if they **did** try to save the woman but failed…right?

"Alright boys, let's wrap it up and leave." the commanding officer called out.

Two men grunted, picking up the body bag of the dead woman and setting it on the stretcher. They then rolled it out and into the ambulance.

The commanding officer turned to Roy and Ed. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I just hope this hasn't caused any harm to you or the baby, Miss." he smiled in sympathy at the two.

Ed smiled as well, placing her hand on her stomach. "Me too. We're going to the doctors tomorrow to check on the baby." she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Good. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your evening in peace." he nodded his head slightly then left, the rest of the officers following behind him.

After the door closed, Ed slumped against Roy, sighing. "What an annoyance."

"I know. I thought they'd never leave." Roy looked around at all the glass and wood on the floor. "We'll have to clean this up tomorrow, as well as the downstairs...what a pig sty."

Ed nodded. "I just want to sleep and not think about this for a while."

"...Ed, does any of this frighten you in anyway? We just killed some random woman, lied to the police and played the role of the innocent couple. Don't you feel anything?"

"...In all honesty, I don't. I know what we did was all sorts of wrong but I don't really feel bad about it, I don't feel **anything** about it...I don't know if that's good or not but that's how I feel...how about you?"

"I feel the same way. A little strange but the same as you pretty much."

"Does this make us horrible people?" she looked up at him.

"..._'what's normal for the spider is chaos for the fly__.'_ Understand?"

"I think..." Ed frowned and looked down. "No, I do understand and you're right." she wrapped her arms around Roy's waist. "We did what we had to do so that I could survive and so that our baby could too."

Roy nodded. "That's absolutely right."

* * *

In the morning, Roy and Ed went on with their lives as if the past week hadn't even occurred. As if Ed never became terribly ill. As if Roy didn't sacrifice a random woman to his girlfriend. As if nothing had ever happened. And soon enough, the whole city eventually forgot all about it as well and was replaced with better news.

"A baby!" the men in Mustang's office exclaimed.

"That's what the invitation says." Riza informed them, setting it down on her desk. "He's throwing a Baby Shower for his girlfriend and wants us to come."

"Wow, I never thought he'd settle down, let alone have a child." Havoc said a cigarette in his mouth. "How long have _you _known, Lieutenant?"

"I just found out today, like you four." Riza sat down and looked over the note again. "After work we'll all buy something, agreed?"

Breda asked, "What's the sex of the baby?"

"It doesn't say...we'll just have to get something gender neutral."

"Do we at least know the girls name?" Falman asked.

Riza read over the paper once again. "...Her name is Edalene."

"It actually sounds like the female version of 'Edward'." Havoc remarked.

"Actually, the female counterpart for 'Edward' is either 'Edwina' or 'Edwin'." Falman corrected.

Havoc groaned. "You're not helping out when we pick the gift; you'll give the poor child an encyclopedia!"

"I would not!"

Riza rolled her eyes at the two. "Both of you stop it before I say none of you can pick out a present."

"Yes Lieutenant." the men said in union.

* * *

The news of Roy's girlfriend and their child quickly spread throughout East City. Where ever the two went, they received congratulations on their success and had luck wished upon them...for the most part anyway.

As for the rest of the comments they received, they were mostly, sneers from women that walked by them, whispered lies and women trying to trip them as they walked by but they were all mostly towards Ed. But the two ignored it, walking down the street and holding each other hands tightly, a smile on their shining faces.

"Roy, are you really going to be throwing a Baby Shower so soon? We don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl." Ed said, half complaining. She moved her hand up and down her bulging stomach. "You should've waiting until I gave birth."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. The baby will be here sooner than expected and it makes me so happy."

"Yes, and whose fault is that?" she eyed him. "Last week I was only as big as a small melon, now I'm as large as a truck, I'm fricken fat now."

"Heh heh, it's not like I knew that turning you would make the birth accelerate like this. But think of it this way: now you don't have to wait 6 more months for the baby but now it'll only be about two weeks." he grin, excitement radiating off of him and on to Ed.

Ed giggled, forgetting that she was upset at him. "I guess so. Who's coming over for the shower?"

"Just the office, Winry and Alphonse, and Maes and his family, that's all."

"Oh good, I don't think I can handle so much excitement in one day like that." she yawned. "See? I'm already tired."

Roy chuckled. "Alright, alright. We'll go back home now so you can rest up for tomorrow." he smiled, turning them around. "We still haven't thought of any names, have we?"

"We can name the baby when it comes. You're so impatient."

"I am not. I just want to see our baby now."

"Like I said impatient." she laughed.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Roy finished putting out the last of the food. "All done, now no one can say I've never done anything nice for no one." he straighten a few bowls then headed upstairs to his room. "Ed, are you dressed yet? It's been almost an hour since I left you."

"Rooooy~" she whined when he entered the room. "I can't reach to get my pants on and I can't reach to get my shirt on either!" she sat on the bed in her underwear, her pants and shirt on the floor in a heap.

Roy came in and picked her clothes up and dusted them off. "You didn't need to throw them on the floor like that."

"Yes I did," she said, raising her arms over her head. "They were being stupid."

"Clothes can't be stupid, they're clothes." he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yes they can, I should know, I'm smart, unlike those clothes." she wiggled around, the shirt sliding over her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "You know, I never thought I'd have this particular conversation with my girlfriend." he tugged her pants up. "I've always assumed I'd have it with my son or daughter." he went to the closet for her shoes.

Ed's cheeks flared up at his comment. "Oh shut up, you. I can do and say whatever I want and if I want to act like a five year old, I will!"

Roy laughed at this. "Yes, yes, I know. You've told me this before, remember?"

"I'm just reminding you." she said and put her feet into her flats. "When is everyone coming? I have a feeling everyone is going to want to touch my stomach so I should get somewhere comfortable, right?" she started walking towards the door, Roy following right behind her.

"They should be here in a few minutes. Maes called not too long ago saying they were at the store and Hawkeye called saying they were locking up. Wirny or Al hasn't called yet."

"Oh, then they're probably on the train already." she held onto her stomach and rail as they descended the stairs. "It'll be nice to see everyone again...speaking of which, is Havoc still single?"

"As always."

"Hm...You should set him up with someone; it would only be fair since you stole **all** of his girlfriends."

"Not **all**...I didn't take that one who has all those cats." Roy shuddered at the memory of the women trying to get him back to his house.

It wasn't that Roy hated cats; he actually found them kind of cute. It was the fact that the woman had _too_ many cats. When he went over there once, there were two litter boxes in the stove and while he was in the bathroom, one of the cats kept starting at him but Roy still swears that cat wanted his dick. But what made it worse was that Roy soon found out that he was very allergic to cat dander. By the time he left the house, his eyes were red and teary, his nose was runny, and his throat felt like someone took a cactus and rammed it down his throat multiple times. In short, Roy looked a mess which is why he keeps his contact with cats as limited as possible.

"Anyway," Roy said, shuddering again as he remember **exactly** how he felt that day. "I don't _steal_ anything; they just flock to me, like moths to a light."

"What a wonderful," Ed grunted as she lowered herself onto the couch. "Metaphor to use, Roy."

"Thank you, thank you." he smiled and kissed her head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." he retreated into the kitchen.

Ed yawned and turned on the TV.

Not long after, the bell rang. "I'll get it, Roy. You finish up in the kitchen." Ed pushed herself off the couch and waddled down the hall to do the door. "Who is it?"

"Hughes family and Roy's office."

"Ah," she opened the door and smiled. "Welcome, I'm so glad you came."

"Thank you for having us miss-"

Hughes stopped abruptly and everyone looked at the woman.

The hair. Those eyes. The face. The nose. The auto mail.

No one wanted to say it, but they were all thinking it.

"Who's at the door, Ed?"

"Oh, it's our guests." she smiled and stepped aside for them to come in. "Make yourself comfortable." she held the door open for them as they walked in. "There's food for you on the tables." she closed the door then followed them in to the living room.

She eased herself on the couch, rubbing her stomach. "It was so nice of you all to come." she smiled up at them, rubbing her stomach. "To be honest, I was really nervous about seeing you all again, it has been a while."

Gracia said, "Yes it has-" she stopped, noticing what she just said. They all noticed it, she said 'again' as in they met before and not just 'seeing you'. Could this be...?

They needed to know and Havoc was going to be the brave one to find out. "You know, miss, for a 20 year old, you are pretty _short_."

Ed shot up, her antenna standing in attention. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN SWIM IN A DROP OF WATER!?" she picked up the closest thing to her, which in this case was the TV remote, and chucked it, aiming towards Havoc's head.

Havoc ducked, just as the remote came to him, and it slammed against the wall, the batteries flying out. "Roy! Havoc broke your remote!" Ed crossed her arms, her face heated up in anger.

Roy stepped out of the kitchen, wearing blue oven mitts and holding a small pan. "You're paying for that." he walked past them and to the table with food.

"I didn't break it! She threw it at me!"

"But you made her do so, therefore, you broke it." he set the pan down then took the mitts off. "Now, I'm sure you've realized that this girl is in fact Edward so you're all probably wondering, why she's a girl and why she's pregnant."

They all looked at Roy and Roy looked at Ed. "Care to tell your tale?" he asked Ed. He then smiled and stood next to her. "They'll understand."

Ed nodded, taking Roy's hand. "On my last trip to Resembool, I got attacked by some guys...long story short, they turned me into a girl and that's that. As for me being pregnant, I'm sure you all know how that worked." she blushed, squeezing Roy's hand. "You guys have to promise me not to let anyone else know about this. The men who did this to me could have wanted to kill me, I don't know, nor do I want to find out." she placed her hand protectively over her stomach. "If anyone finds out, you'll know what true pain is…" and for a split moment, there was a dark look in her eyes but it quickly replaced by a smile. "Now, let's eat, I'm _starving_. Roy wouldn't let me eat while he cooked."

"Shame on you Roy, to leave this girl without any food!" Maes scolded, helping Ed fill her plate.

"That's not what happened!"

"Sure it didn't," Breda said, already eating. "I bet she has to beg everyday for something to eat."

Everyone in the room nodded, while Ed cried "Crocodile Tears".

Before Roy could say anything else, the door bell rang.

"They're here!" Ed shouted in excitement and started for the door.

Roy followed after her. "You should slow down, we don't need the baby coming today." he chuckled and opened the door.

Standing there was Wirny and Al, holding a large present. They set the gift down and hugged Ed.

"I'm so happy you guys were able to come!" Ed squealed in delight. "Everyone else is in the living room."

"Why wouldn't we come? Winry has been dying to see you and Granny wants pictures." Al said, taking the gift inside. "I also wanted to see you and Roy as well."

"Well it's nice to know someone didn't only come to fawn over Ed and the baby." Roy joked, closing the door. "Anyway, let's go to the living room now and start the evening."

* * *

It was late in the night now. Almost all the food was eaten and everyone was more relaxed.

"Alright, now it's time to open presents." Riza announced. In the mist of the gathering, she had let down her hair and became a lot more comfortable. "I know it may be rude but I would like you to open mine first." she smiled.

Ed nodded. "That's fine."

Riza picked up her present. It was wrapped in simple white paper with a red bow on top. "I wasn't too sure what to get so I made something practical." she handed it to Ed.

"Oh?" she undid the bow then the wrapping paper. "Oh!" Inside was a yellow and white knitted baby blanket and small white booties. "It's wonderful! _You_ made it?"

"Yes. I had Rebecca help me with it; I've never knitted a baby blanket before. Or booties for that matter."

"Booties?" Ed looked at Roy. "What are booties?"

"They're like little shoes for babies to walk around in." he in the box and pulled them out. "See?"

"Ooh. Thank you very much, Riza." she beamed, hugging the blanket. "It'll be the first thing our baby uses."

"We'll go next then." Fuery said, picking up a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "To be honest, we had no clue what we were doing."

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Havoc exclaimed.

"I know but the guilt was eating at me," Fuery whined, handing his box over to Ed. "This is from us though."

"Hm." again, Ed opened the box, looking in. It was an assortment of toys. There were multi colored rattles, building blocks, and stuffed animals.

"We didn't know if it was a girl or boy so we just kind of threw a bit of every-" Falman was cut off by a loud groan from Ed.

"Hey, I know it's not a knitted blanket but we spent a lot of those. Do you know how weird it is for four grown men to stalk the baby isle?" Havoc said, sounding upset.

"I-It's not that, the baby-" she groaned again, dropping the box and clutching her abdomen. "Ohmygod! THE BABY!" she let out a small shout.

"What about the baby?" Roy asked.

**"I think its comiiiiing!"** she grabbed onto the arm rest, digging her nails in the furniture.

Everyone froze, starting at Ed. Surly it was just the baby kicking, right?

Edalene let out another shout and then went limp. "E-Ed?" Roy shook her gently. "Ed what's wrong?"

The pregnant blonde slowly turned her head to Roy. "Get this DAMN CHILD OUT OF ME!" she tossed her head back, screaming in pain.

"But you're not due for another three weeks!"

"THE BABY CHANGED ITS MIND!" she growled between clenched teeth. "If this baby isn't out of me in the next 5 minutes, I WILL GIVE BIRTH ALL OVER YOUR COUCH!"

Roy quickly looked at his friends. "Get this damn baby out, or you're all fired."

Riza looked at Winry. "Winry, can you deliver the baby, right?"

Wirny nodded. "Yeah...Mr. Roy, can you take her to the room? I'll also need hot water, towels, and soap. It's going to get really messy."

"I DON'T CARE IF THERE'S FUCKING BLOOD COVING DAMN THE WALLS! JUST GET THIS DEMON CHILD OUT OF ME!" Ed shrieked.

Everyone jumped and moved into action.

* * *

After 4 hours of labor, Ed gave birth to a health beautiful baby girl.

Winry sighed in relief, carefully handing the clean baby to Ed, who was wrapped in Rizas' blanket. "Here you go Ed. The doctor will be here soon to check on her." she smiled.

"Thank you, everyone." she smiled at them then to her baby. "She's so pretty, Roy." she felt the bed dip, Roy sitting next to her.

"Like her mother." Roy told her, kissing the baby's head.

"I can't believe that we're finally a family." Ed said.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Edward Elric, will you marry me?" Roy helped up a small velvet red box and inside was a gold band with three small gems in it: blue, red, and white. "Tomorrow we can replace the white one with a pink one for our little girl." he smiled.

Tears started to well in Ed's eyes. "Roy, you're an idiot…making me cry in front of everyone. You'll pay for this." she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot!" she wrapped her arm around his neck, hugging him tightly; their baby snuggled in between them.

Everyone erupted in a roar, clapping and cheering.

* * *

**OH YEAH!**

I can end the story now, right? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! Last chapter! I am hoping this will be interesting, cute, and satisfying.

My next story will be up soon after this chapter.

While making this, I was picking out a name for the baby, I found out that Ciel is a girl's name...so this could also mean that Ciel is gender neutral.

The more you know.

* * *

_**6 months pass...**_

It was mid afternoon in spring by now. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass was returning to its bright green color. Inside the Mustang residence, Ed was sitting on the couch, playing with her new born while Roy sat in his arm chair, reading the news paper.

"Roy, I thought of a name for our baby." Ed said, moving the little girls arm. "What to know what it is?"

"Sure." he peeked at him over the paper.

"It's Trinity. It means three, the three of us." she smiled. "What do you think?"

"I like it." he set the paper down. "It means something important and that's, well...important." he smiled and Ed giggled.

Ed looked down at their daughter, smiling. "Her eyes are so big, aren't they?" she picked up their baby, walking over to Roy, Trinity's head by her ear, cooing softly. "Her eyes are more like yours though."

Roy set his paper aside, nodding. "But she defiantly has your button nose." he smiled, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist when she sat in his lap. "She'll look stunning with blonde hair like yours."

"I think she'll look better with black hair." she patted the young one's back softly. "Wait till she starts walking. She'll get into so many messes so don't bring your work home with you, I'm sure Riza wouldn't want to turn in reports scribbled in crayon."

The older male chuckled, messing with the baby's feet. "I don't think she'll mind, she is the Godmother after all."

Trinity cooed louder, smiling and kicking her feet. "Uuugguuu~"

"Who do you think she'll be like?"

"I'm hoping like you: a fighter. That way I don't have to fight off any boys, she can do it herself." he puffed his cheeks and crossed his eyes at Trinity, making her giggle and reach for his face.

"Haha, she's so curious, it'll probably get her into trouble." Ed watched her reach for Roy's hair. "We'll probably get called to just as many conferences, I'm sure she'll have a quick tongue like you."

Roy took the little girl's hand and kissed it. "I just hope she doesn't get into any fights but she will if she's short, like you." he laughed when Ed punched his arm.

"Not funny. I'm not short and neither will she." she sat Trinity up so she looked into her eyes. "Don't listen to daddy, he's just a bully. You'll be taller than your class, and if not, we'll make them shorter than you." she nodded and Trinity just started back, chewing on her hand.

"Oogggoouuu~" she yawned softly, resting her head on Ed's shoulder.

"I guess it's time for her afternoon nap. It's almost like clock work." Ed leaned curled up against Roy's chest and Trinity did the same on Ed. "I'm taking one too, okay?"

"Sleep well." Roy said, rubbing Ed's bare legs. "I'll be right here when you wake up." he smiled.

* * *

Roy sat at his office desk, signing papers, working faster than usual. Usually he would be slacking off right now but he wanted to get his work done in time for Ed. She was bringing him lunch, as well as little Trinity. Over the past months, he came to realize why Hughes was always gushing and fawning over his own daughter.

Half way through his stack, there was a knock on the door. "Sir, your lunch is here." Riza said, a smile on her face.

"Uuuugguuu~" Trinity squealed from the other side.

Roy got up and opened his office door. "My lunch looks too good to eat." he smiled and unbuckled the baby from her stroller. "Hello my darling."

Trinity flailed her arms then grabbed onto Roy's jacket, tugging at it. "Daaooogguu~" she bounced a little before settling down.

"She was so excited on the way here. She was making such a fuss when I was dressing her and walking over she kept clapping and throwing her toys out." Ed sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do when she starts walking."

Roy chuckled. "You'll do fine, I'm sure you'll have enough energy to keep up with her." he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let's go in my office. I have to talk to you about something."

Nodding, Ed followed Roy into his office, bringing the pink stroller in with them.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" she sat down on one of the plush chairs.

"The wedding. I think we should have it the week after next."

Ed blushed, looking at the ring on her left finger. Every time she looked at it, it felt as if Roy was asking her to marry her all over again. "Why do you want to move the date up? I thought you wanted Trinity to be able to see the wedding."

"I do but...I think we spent enough time not being married, or whatever...we've been together for a long time now and I think everyone should know that our love is real, not just some accident and I'm staying with you because "it's the right thing to do", I'm staying with because I love you and our baby more than anything in the world." he took Ed's hand. "And I know, that by marrying you, everyone will know what you really mean to me." he kissed her knuckles.

Ed's cheeks got brighter. "I love you too Roy." she leaned over, kissing him. "I'm so excited about the wedding."

"You should be. You should start planning when you get home, we only have two weeks to get ready."

"Yeah two weeks..." then it hit her. "Two weeks!? That's not enough time to get ready for a wedding! We have to get a cake, make the invitations. _I_ need a dress. _Trinity_, needs a dress! We also have to make a menu and take in account for any allergies! Roy! _I CANNOT PLAN A WEDDING BY MYSELF!_" Ed was flustered. She had never planned a wedding before so there was no way she could get one together in just two weeks. The mere of trying to get everything together in just that small amount of time make her feel sick. She watched enough wedding shows to know that tying to plan things at the last minute **would not **work out at all.

"Ed, calm down. You're upsetting Trinity." Roy said calmly, Trinity sucking on her thumb, looking at Ed with wide eyes.

Taking deep breaths, Ed tried to calm down like Roy suggested but it was hard. She felt so much pressure from this, it made her a little upset that Roy expected her to be able to do this alone. "Sorry Trinity but daddy is asking a lot from mama."

"Well, you're not planning the wedding **alone** Ed. I've already asked around the office and they said they'd help us. There's no need for you to worry so much." Roy smiled. "Hawkeye said she'd take you, Trinity, and Winry to the dress shop to get fitted tomorrow. The guys and I will handle everything else, okay?"

"Okay..." Ed took a shaky breath. "I'm still nervous about this...but you're with me, so it's okay." she smiled again.

* * *

Ed stood in front of the full length mirror dressing in a white puffy and frilly dressed with white beads decorating the hem, looking very uncomfortable. "Well...I don't not hate it..." she muttered, turning to look at the back. "It's very..."

"It's ugly." Winry said bluntly. "You look like those princesses from fairy tales."

Riza nodded, bouncing Trinity on her knee. "I don't think Trinity likes it either. She's been making little grunting noises the moment you came out the dressing room."

Ed sighed. "I'll go change." she stepped down from the little pedestal. "We'll be here all day at this rate." she went back into the dressing room.

"I think Roy should've been here for this." Winry sighed, taking a bite from the wedding cake the owner set out for them. "All the nice ones are really expensive."

Riza nodded. "I don't think he'll mind too much though, it is their wedding after all."

"I just hope she finds a dress that she likes and isn't forced to wear something that'll make look ridiculous."

Riza nodded again, giving Trinity a cookie.

"Guys...I don't know about this any more, I'm starting to think I'll look ugly in anything I wear."

"That's not true Ed. You'll look fine," Wirny assured her. "Now come out so we can see the dress."

"Okay..." after a few more moments, Ed stepped out the dressing room in a dress. "What do you think?"

Winry and Riza both smiled brightly and Trinity squealed and clapped.

"H-How do I look?"

"Stunning. This is your dress." Wriny beamed.

* * *

Roy stood in front of a full length mirror, like Ed, but he was frowning deeply instead. "I look like little kid on their way to church. Havoc, you can't pick anymore, not even your suit."

"What!? I made **one** mistake!"

"It was actually two..." Alphonse whispered, receiving a glare from Havoc and a snicker from Breda.

"No excuses. None of us are going their dressed like children." Roy shrugged off the jacket, walking back to the dressing room. "We'll spend all day in here if we have to!"

The men groaned, sitting on the chairs in the fitting room.

"How many suits has he tried on?" Fuery whined.

"This makes 8 now and none of them have come close to what he's asked for." Falman replied. "Do you think he was serious about keeping us here all day?"

"Yes, I really do." Breda sighed. "I didn't think he'd be this serious about it, it's not like he looked bad in the last 7 suits. He's probably just nervous."

The men nodded in agreement.

Moments later, Roy stepped out the dressing room in a suit. "How is it?"

"This is your suit sir." Fuery said, grinning.

* * *

After the fitting, dinner rehearsal disasters, food and cake testing, and a few dancing lessons, the wedding was now ready and it was time for Ed and Trinity to leave for the night.

"Alright, _Mustang_. You can have a bachelor party but it better not get wild and you can only have 1 lap dance and no touching.. No sex and no kissing. I don't want anyone in our room or Trinity's room. Don't trash the house. No drinking and if you do you better not get wasted and you better not be late to the wedding and you better be sober enough to say your vows. I don't want some random bull shit spewing out your mouth." Ed instructed, packing her's and Trinity's bag. "Understand?"

"Well in that case, I have rules too. You have have a bachelorette party but you can't give _any_ lap dances, no sex or kissing, make sure Trinity is safe and the same rules apply for the drinking." Roy told her, dressing their squirming baby.

"We won't be doing any of _that_." Ed snorted. "Me and Winry are going over to Riza's who is treating us to snacks and movies. She got _The Vow_ yesterday while we were out."

"I thought you hated chick flicks."

"I do...the only reason we're watching it is to see the actors ass. It's better than yours." Ed smirked, knowing she'd get a rise out of him.

"Is that so? I'll have to see for myself." he picked up Trinity and kissed her head. "You make sure mama doesn't do anything crazy, okay?"

"Ooogguu~" Trinity waved her hand, grabbing on to Roy's shirt.

"That's right. You're mama's guard for the night."

She made a nodding motion, cooing.

Ed shook her head then took the baby from her fiancé. "Don't listen to him baby, he's just grumpy." she kissed the baby's head then turned her attention fully on Roy. "Don't screw this up, Roy. I'm so serious right now. I've waited far too long for this and if you mess this up, your heart will be the main corse." her eyes turned dark.

"Right back at you doll face." he smirked. "Your blood will be our wine."

"Hmph..." Ed moved Trinity so she was looking over her shoulder then picked up one the suitcases. "Walk us to the door." she walked, Roy right behind her holding the other case.

Trinity looked back at Roy, her eyes wide and her legs kicking."Baaa~ oouugguu~!"

"I think she's excited."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I told her she'd have a lot of snacks tonight...that seems to be the few things she understands now, other than when it's feeding time, nap time, when I put her in her stroller, or when she hears you come home. She's very smart." Ed told Roy, rubbing the baby's back.

"That'll save us time when we have to start teaching her." he opened the door for them just as Riza's car pulled up. "Right on time."

Ed grinned and wave. "I'll take it from here. You have a good time but not too good of a time, okay?" she grabbed her bag from Roy then kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Roy kissed her back, smiling. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Ed set her bags in Riza's living room then sat on the couch. "Thanks for having us over."

"It's my pleasure. I didn't want you two in some hotel for the night." Riza smiled, sitting next to her.

Winry sat on the other side of Ed, holding Trinity. "And this way it'll be a lot more fun."

Trinity cooed loudly, chewing on her fingers and looking around the room.

Ed laughed and reached over to play with her hand. "She was so talkative in the car, I guess she really _is_ excited about the snacks. Let's not keep her waiting, hm?" she got up and followed Riza into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the girls were huddled together on the floor, the lights out, the movie on, and snacks in front of them.

"Do you think Roy is having a good time?" Winry asked, giving Trinity some popcorn.

"Probably. I know he won't listen to my rules so I hope he doesn't get too crazy." Ed said, shaking her head.

Back at the Mustang residence, too crazy wasn't able to begin to describe how Roy's party was going!

Loud music came from house and trash already littered the lawn. But it was inside that was the most jaw dropping thing. It was as if the house had been turned into a club.

"Alright everybody!" Havoc said over the mic. "Tonight is the last night Mustang will _ever _be single again. With that being said, we have a special surprise for you!"

The men in the room started cheering and clapping for Roy.

"Al, if you would please get his surprise."

Al nodded, walking off.

"What's the "big" surprise you've gotten for me?" Roy smirked.

"Take a seat and find out." Havoc set the mic down as Alphonse came out with a big cake and before Roy could make any comment, someone switched the song and the cake opened, exposing a women in sexy lingerie and a long black feathered boa.

Roy watched as the woman strutted towards him and let her push him onto the couch. "Relax and I'll give you a good time." she winked at him then put her boa around his neck and then she started to dance.

Roy ran his tongue over his aching teeth. I really wanted to bit into her but he supposed watching would be just as good, he'd get to bite later.

As the lap dance continued, he found his hands reaching and grabbing at the woman's body, hearing cheering around him. Everything was going good, untill...

"_MUSTANG!_"

Everyone turned and saw Riza, Winry, and Ed holding Trinity, all four of them with angry faces. "What the _HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_"

Roy quickly stood up, making the woman fall off of him. "Sitting."

"It sure as hell didn't look like you were just _sitting_!"

Trinity flailed her arm, cooing angrily. "And now you've upset Trinity!"

"Lighten up doll face. I can't see why he'd want to marry _you_." the woman said, putting on a pair of pants someone handed her. "He's better off being single."

Ed turned her attention to the entertainer. "...Winry, take Trinity."

Winry quickly took the little girl and got out of the way.

"What did you say to me?" Ed walked to the woman, passing Roy.

"I said he shouldn't even marry a short bitch like you."

"Okay, I just had to make sure I was hearing right. Now, before I lose my temper in front of my baby, I will give you one chance to take back what you said because you don't seem to realize who you're dealing with."

"Why would I take back what's true? I always hear how you keep him on a short leash and don't let him do anything and that's pretty bitchy."

"Oh, okay." Ed looked at Roy. "Do you have anything to say to that?"

Roy shook his head, his hands at his side.

"Good." she turned back to the girl then punched her right in her cheek, making the woman stagger backwards. "HOW **DARE **YOU CALL ME A **SHORT** **BITCH**!"

The woman growled and tackled Ed down to the floor. "Fuck you!"

Ed kicked the woman off of her. "You fuck OFF!"

Before anyone knew it, Ed and the entertainer were fighting on the floor. In the mist of the fight someone squirted baby oil on the two and then things really got heated. The men formed a circle around the two women, cheering each of them on and throwing in more baby oil.

"This was **not **how the part was supposed to turn out..." Roy said, trying to blend into the background.

The night didn't end until the police arrived and by then, both women were bruised and slick with oil. Roy had to talk the officers to let them off with just a fine for disturbing the peace and assault.

"Me and Trinity are going back to Riza's house. We are then going to shower, finish our movies then go to bed. You are to clean up the lawn and house then go to bed, I don't want to have to come back here again."

"I understand...what did you come here for anyway?"

"I forgot Trinity's dress."

"Oh...I'm sorry this happened." he leaned in to kiss her.

Ed pulled back, putting up her hand. "Don't kiss me, I'm still pissed at you and I don't know where your lips have been." she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Behave yourself." she went off to the car with the girls and they drove off.

* * *

_**FINALLY, THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!**_

Roy paced back and forth in the men's dressing room with his grooms. He wore a black suit with red trimmings, his hair combed back. "Falman, how many people are out there?"

" Approximately 116, sir."

"Is there enough food for them all?"

"Yes."

"Hughes, do you have the ring?"

Maes pulled the sliver wedding band out his shirt pocket. "Right here."

"Alright...let's get this well underway." he smooth back his hair one more time and walked out to the alter.

* * *

Ed sat on a foot stool in a dark red wedding dress, the him on one side pulling up to her hip showing off a black sleeve. Her hair was was in an updo, a few strands falling loose. She carefully dabbed her eyes with a light pink handkerchief, sniffling softly. She didn't feel nervous until after Winry, Riza, and Trinity left her alone. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't do this, as if she would screw up and Roy wouldn't want to be with her.

She dabbed at her eyes again when the door opened. "Ed, are you still in here?" It was Alphonse.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for me?"

"That's why I came. I was starting to get worried about you..." he walked in, closing the door behind him. "You look upset, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just...I feel as if I'll let everyone down. I know you all worked so hard to make this work in just two weeks and I feel as if I'll miss this up...or that Roy will decided to leave me at the alter with Trinity..."

"Ed..." Al walked over to her then pulled her up. "We all know that Roy would never do that to someone. He loves you and you love him and today is the day you prove it to everyone, do you understand? I want you to go out there and prove that to everyone, okay?" he pulled Ed into a hug. "Even though you're a girl now, you will always be my big brother who can do anything as long as he sets his mind to it." he hugged her tighter, feeling her wrap his arms around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." she pulled back, giving that same big cheesy grin. "Will you walk me down the isle?"

"I'd love nothing more." he held out his arm for her. she took it happily and the two left, heading down the isle for her and Roy to prove their love.

* * *

Sorry for everything being so..._shitty__._

I hope you all have/had a wonderful Spring Break! Woooohhooooo

**SPRING BREAK 2013**

this took me about a week to write (plus school, breaks, and just being lazy)

Hope you enjoyed this story!

P.S- Thank you Yoku Miya for beta-ing my story! You're a hard worker and I really appreicate it!  
~Flame-Detective


End file.
